Every Part
by Bernadette Dei
Summary: Berbagai cerita SasuHina yang di tiap chapter berbeda-beda. Yang berkenan silakan baca.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

Siang itu Hinata menikmati makan siangnya sendiri. Biasanya ia makan siang ditemani teman akrabnya, Lee, namun pemuda yang penuh semangat membara itu sedang pergi ke kota untuk membeli perlengkapan ulang tahun Ibunya besok. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin ikut membantu Lee tapi temannya itu menolak halus Hinata, katanya, Lee tidak ingin merepotkan Hinata karena tempat yang hendak dikunjunginya tidaklah sedikit. Lee memiliki kantung semangat yang sepertinya tak akan kunjung habis bahkan setelah lari marathon ke seluruh benua Asia.

Itu berlebihan. Tapi itulah uniknya Rock Lee.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang lebih cenderung pendiam dan terkesan penurut jika disuruh melakukan sesuatu. Hinata memiliki sikap segan untuk menolak, walau ia tahu belum tentu ia bisa melakukannya. Terkadang, Hinata ingin merubah sikapnya itu, ia ingin seperti Lee yang penuh semangat dan tak segan mengemukakan pendapatnya, bahkan berani berkata tidak jika ia merasa harus demikian, tidak seperti Hinata yang menurut tapi belum tahu bagaimana kelanjutannya.

Ia pun menghela napas sambil kembali melahap roti isi daging yang sempat diabaikan beberapa saat karena terlalu sibuk menggumuli dirinya sendiri. Suasana siang itu cukup cerah, cuaca yang cocok untuk menikmati kebersamaan di luar rumah. Tidak heran jika taman kota menjadi tempat yang selalu menjadi favorit keluarga untuk piknik di hari cerah, tapi karena hari ini bukan hari libur, taman kota yang biasanya ramai oleh kehadiran berbagai kalangan usia, kini hanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang dewasa yang tidak terlalu banyak bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sebelumnya memerhatikan seorang wanita yang membawa anjing _golden retriever_ berjalan-jalan, berganti setelah indra pendengarannya menangkap suara deru mesin kendaraan beroda empat. Pandangannya terpaku pada suara mencolok itu hingga tanpa disadarinya mobil _sport_ hitam-merah itu berhenti tak jauh dari posisi Hinata duduk.

Gadis itu tetap memerhatikan diam-diam sambil menebak-nebak semahal apa harga mobil mewah itu, pasti cukup untuk membeli rumah di Konoha pikirnya. Sambil menikmati roti isi, Hinata kini menebak-nebak pekerjaan apa yang membuat si pemilik mobil itu bisa memiliki banyak uang. Zaman sekarang mendapatkan uang banyak tidaklah susah jika memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dalam bidangnya. Mungkin si pemilik mobil itu bekerja di Pemerintahan, mungkin juga seorang pengusaha di perusahaan besar. Ah, mungkin seorang selebriti!

Hinata melihat si pemilik mobil itu keluar dari mobil _sport_ nya.

 _Oh, dia keren!_ ucapnya dalam hati, tak mengira ia bisa melihat seorang lelaki _bergengsi_ di siang hari yang cerah. Lelaki itu mengenakan kacamata hitam dengan rambut gelap yang tertata mencuat. Tampilan pakaiannya sederhana hanya kaus putih berkerah dan celana jins, tapi Hinata sudah mencap lelaki itu keren.

Merasa haus, Hinata mengambil air mineral yang dibawanya dari rumah, tapi entah kenapa tangannya tiba-tiba ceroboh hingga membuat botol itu jatuh. Hinata pun merutuki dirinya.

 _Dasar payah!_ Ia berjongkok untuk mengambil botolnya yang menggelinding ke bawah bangku taman. Setelah didapatkan, Hinata terdiam karena ada bayangan manusia di depannya. Sontak, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia terkejut saat mendapati lelaki pemilik mobil _sport_ tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

 _Ada apa dia kemari?_ Hinata kembali menebak-nebak. _Mungkin dia mau menanyakan di mana toilet?_

Tidak mau dianggap tidak sopan, Hinata pun segera berdiri sambil menggenggam erat botol air mineralnya agar tak lagi terselip dari genggamannya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu, um ... Pak?" Hinata merasa ragu untuk mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, mengingat lelaki di hadapannya terlalu muda untuk disebut begitu.

Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Hinata terpesona oleh sosok itu. Rasanya ia seperti sedang bertemu dengan seorang aktor tampan yang biasa terpampang di televisi dan spanduk-spanduk iklan. Sosoknya begitu tinggi bahkan bisa melindungi Hinata yang jauh lebih pendek dari sinar matahari. Dia seperti tempat berteduh yang nyaman.

 _Hei, jangan berpikir macam-maca_ _m_ _, Hinata!_ sahutnya dalam hati, memarahi diri sendiri.

"Kau tidak ingat aku?" tanya lelaki itu tiba-tiba yang disambut kernyitan bingung di wajah Hinata yang memerah karena udara panas. Lalu, lelaki itu membuka kacamata hitamnya dan menatap gadis di depannya yang masih memasang wajah bingung seolah mengatakan 'Kau siapa, Bung?'.

Hinata berkedip berkali-kali mencoba mengingat lelaki tampan di hadapannya. Otaknya ia coba buat bekerja keras untuk mengingat lelaki mana saja yang pernah ditemuinya, kecuali Lee yang tidak perlu diingatkan seperti apa. Sejauh Hinata bisa mengingat, tak pernah ia melihat lelaki setampan sosok di hadapannya, kecuali aktor tampan yang pernah dilihat di televisi dalam tayangan film romansa, tapi aktor tersebut bukanlah lelaki di depannya ini

Jujur, lelaki itu benar-benar tampan!

"Maaf, memangnya kita pernah bertemu, ya?" tanya Hinata karena ia sama sekali tidak mengingat lelaki di depannya itu.

Si pemilik mobil _sport_ mendecih, kepalanya menoleh ke samping sebelum kembali menatap gadis pendek yang tak mengingatnya.

"Tentu saja. Karena itulah aku kemari ...," ucapnya menjeda, "... Hinata."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata dibuat terkejut siang itu. Kedua matanya membulat. Otaknya segera mengajukan banyak pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri perihal lelaki itu yang kenapa bisa mengetahui namanya.

 _Dia siapa? Kapan kami bertemu? Apa dia teman Lee? Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namaku? Dia orang baik, 'kan?_

Lelaki itu kembali tersenyum melihat Hinata yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dengan mata membulat seperti anak kecil yang terpesona melihat adanya rumah permen sungguhan.

"Sudah lama aku mencari-carimu." Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Hinata lalu mengusapnya lembut tanpa ada niat untuk bertindak yang tak senonoh. Ia berharap dengan tindakan kecilnya bisa membuat Hinata tidak tegang dan mengingatnya.

Hinata hendak membuka mulut, akan tetapi seseorang memanggil namanya tak jauh. Keduanya pun menoleh ke arah orang yang memanggil Hinata.

"Ya!" sahut Hinata mendapati Lee yang sepertinya kerepotan dengan barang-barang bawaannya. Dengan segera Hinata pun beranjak dari tempat itu untuk membantu Lee membawakan sebagian barang-barangnya, meninggalkan dan melupakan sosok yang sempat ditemui dan bicara sebentar dengannya.

 _Kau benar-benar melupakanku, huh, Hinata?_ Ia mendecih merutuki betapa payahnya ingatan gadis itu. Ah, lihat! Bahkan gadis itu melupakan roti yang masih tersisa setengah, serta topi jingganya dibiarkan tergeletak begitu saja di atas bangku taman. Ia mengambil topi tersebut dan membuang roti itu ke tempat sampah. Bibirnya mengulas seringai sambil menatap topi jingga kebanggaan gadis itu. Hal yang bagus untuk mencari alasan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat nanti, secepatnya.

Setelah itu, ia pun beranjak menuju mobil _sport_ nya dengan hati yang tak sabar untuk segera menyiapkan waktu untuk pertemuan selanjutnya dengan Hinata.

.

.

"Hinata, ada yang mencarimu," sahut Sasame tetangganya yang kebetulan berpapasan di jalan. Hinata baru saja pulang setelah membeli dua roti kacang merah untuk sarapan, penjual roti itu tak jauh dari flatnya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya. Sasame mengangkat bahu kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya ke arah berlawanan. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengira-ngira siapa gerangan yang mencarinya sepagi ini.

 _Oh, mungkin Lee._

Hinata sampai di depan flatnya dan cukup terkejut mendapati sebuah mobil sedan hitam mengkilap parkir dengan manis. Ia segera menduga mobil itu masih baru.

 _Mungkin Pak Hayate membeli mobil baru._ Pak Hayate adalah pemilik flat yang ditempati Hinata. Kemungkinan si pemilik flat telah mendapatkan cukup uang untuk sebuah mobil impiannya setelah bertahun-tahun menabung apalagi untuk mobil semenawan itu. _Pasti harganya selangit._

Hinata tersenyum ikut mensyukuri Pak Hayate atas kerja kerasnya yang membuahkan hasil baik. Lalu ia kembali disadarkan jika ada orang yang mencarinya. Ia menepuk keningnya karena lagi-lagi melupakan hal penting. Hinata pun segera mencari-cari orang yang juga mencarinya, tapi sejauh ia memerhatikan sekitar flat tak ada orang, kecuali tetangga-tetangganya yang sibuk dengan kegiatan pagi mereka. Hinata pun berinisiatif untuk bertanya pada salah satu tetangganya yang tengah menjemur pakaian.

"Bibi, apa ada orang yang mencari saya?"

"Aa, iya. Dia tadi menanyakanmu."

"Oh. Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Bibi rasa belum, tadi dia masih di sini beberapa menit yang lalu. Bibi sempat berkata padanya untuk menunggu karena kamu sedang beli sarapan."

"Oh, terima kasih, Bi." Hinata memutuskan untuk masuk ke flatnya untuk menyimpan roti. Dan baru saja ia hendak merogoh kunci pintu, seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Pagi, Hinata." Sontak gadis itu berjengit terkejut, tak mengira ada orang di belakangnya. Ia meletakkan tangan di depan dada untuk meringankan detak jantungnya yang sempat berdebar-debar. Alangkah luar biasanya, lagi-lagi jantungnya seakan disengat listrik saat melihat siapa gerangan orang yang menyapa tiba-tiba padanya.

 _Lelaki yang waktu itu!_

"Ya ampun, setidaknya balas sapaanku, jangan memasang wajah seperti kau baru saja melihat hantu di pagi hari," ucap lelaki itu. Kali ini ia mengenakan kemeja biru gelap dan celana hitam panjang. Ia terlihat lebih rapi dan tampan. Rasanya, lelaki itu makin tampan sejak terakhir bertemu di hari itu.

 _Hei, hentikan, Hinata!_ bentak batinnya.

Lelaki tampan itu memerhatikan kantung plastik transparan yang dibawa Hinata, lalu ia mendecih.

"Aku kemari untuk mengajakmu pergi," ucapnya tenang. "Kau sedang libur 'kan hari ini?"

Hinata mengangguk bisu dan lelaki itu tersenyum yang makin membuat wajahnya tampan berkali lipat.

"Kalau begitu ayo," katanya sambil menarik tangan Hinata yang syok, bingung, dan panik antara ingin menolak dan menurut. Niat terbesarnya adalah menolak, tentu saja, mengingat ia tak kenal lelaki itu, tapi di lain pihak Hinata tidak merasa takut maupun perlu waspada padanya. Jika lelaki itu hendak berbuat jahat padanya, tetangganya nanti pasti akan membantu sebab mereka sempat melihat wajah lelaki itu.

Akhirnya, Hinata kembali dikalahkan oleh sifat penurutnya. Ia mengikuti langkah sang pria yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Mereka baru berhenti ketika sampai di depan mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan flat.

 _Ah, jadi ini mobilnya?_ Hinata menatap lelaki itu bisu. Dugaannya salah mengira mobil itu adalah mobil baru milik Pak Hayate.

Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu membukakan pintu depan mobilnya agar Hinata segera masuk. "Masuklah," ucapnya. Hinata menurut dan masuk. Pintu ditutup lelaki itu dari luar kemudian ia duduk di kursi pengemudi. "Pakai sabuk pengamannya."

Pandangan mata Hinata beralih pada benda di sebelahnya. Hinata tidak tahu bagaimana mengenakannya, pasalnya ia belum pernah duduk di kursi depan mobil, Hinata biasa duduk di kursi bus yang tak ada sabuk pengamannya. Bagi Hinata, itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya duduk di kursi depan.

Sudah lebih dari satu menit Hinata mencoba memasangnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Sungguh payah!

"Biar kubantu."

Dengan sekejap, sabuk pengaman itu sudah terpasang di badan Hinata.

"Terima kasih," ucap Hinata yang disambut anggukan kepala dan senyuman.

Hinata duduk membisu. Di kepalanya banyak sekali pertanyaan yang meminta jawaban. Hinata ingin menjawabnya, tapi sayang ia tidak bisa menjawabnya meski pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang muncul termasuk pertanyaan sederhana. Satu pertanyaan yang mengganjal di hatinya; siapa gerangan lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

Mesin mobil telah dinyalakan oleh sang pemilik, dan setelah tuas _gear_ digerakkan, mobil pun mulai melaju menjauh dari area flat Hinata.

Untuk ukuran orang sedewasa Hinata ketika ada orang yang tidak dikenal mengajak pergi tentu perlu diwaspadai. Jangankan orang dewasa yang sudah berpengalaman, anak kecil pun sudah diajari untuk tidak bicara pada orang asing, apalagi mau diajak pergi. Lalu bagaimana dengan posisi Hinata? Perlukah ia dikatakan orang dewasa yang super pandir atau teramat polos hingga tak bisa menolak ajakan orang asing? Mungkin lain kali ia perlu berkonsultasi dengan ahli psikologi guna memperbaiki sikapnya yang sudah keterlaluan melebihi kepolosan anak kecil.

Teriakan-teriakan peringatan tentu sudah digaungkan semenjak Hinata bertemu muka dengan lelaki di sebelahnya saat ia menyapa Hinata tadi. Tapi peringatan itu lagi-lagi tidak diindahkannya. Ada yang membisikkan pada Hinata jika ia tidak perlu takut pada lelaki itu. Lucu, karena Hinata lebih memilih mendengarkan suara bisikan tidak jelas daripada teriakan peringatan. Ibarat orang buta yang dituntun ke jurang maut, begitulah kira-kira peribahasa yang cocok untuk sikap 'luar biasa' Hinata.

"Kau pendiam sekali sekarang ini," gadis itu tersentak dari gumulannya ketika si pemilik mobil bicara padanya. Hinata masih memilih diam sebab ia bingung harus berkata apa mengingat ia baru saja dikembalikan ke alam sadarnya.

"Kau punya banyak pertanyaan, kenapa tidak kauajukan padaku?" Hinata menatap lelaki di sebelahnya.

 _Bagaimana dia bisa tahu aku punya banyak pertanyaan?_

"Raut wajahmu menjelaskan semuanya," lagi ucap sang lelaki.

 _Aku harus mulai dari pertanyaan mana? Ah, iya aku tahu!_ Hinata meremas kain bajunya untuk memberanikan diri bertanya pada lelaki itu. Ia **harus** tahu siapa lelaki di sebelahnya itu.

"Anu ... Anda siapa? Apa ... kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Maksudku, mungkinkah Anda teman Lee?" Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak dengan mata sedikit membulat mendengar tiga pertanyaan sekaligus dari Hinata yang membuatnya cukup syok.

 _Sungguh? Dia tidak bercanda? Dia benar-benar tidak ingat padaku?!_

Mobil berhenti saat lampu merah menyala di perempatan jalan. Bagi sang lelaki, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menjawab pertanyaan super konyol gadis payah di sampingnya itu.

"Sungguh kau tidak ingat padaku?" tanyanya memastikan menatap sepenuhnya Hinata yang tetap memasang wajah bingung dan malu-malu.

"Anda teman Lee, ya?"

 _Astaga! Siapa itu Lee?_ Gadis itu benar-benar melupakannya!

Rambut legamnya ia usap sedikit kasar, ingin kesal pada gadis itu tapi tak bisa. Bukan salah gadis itu jika ia dilupakannya.

Dengan helaan napas penghilang kesal, ia pun berucap, "Kau ingat Sasuke?"

Gadis itu terlihat mengingat-ingat dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan, mungkin agar otaknya tidak berat sebelah hingga bisa mengingatnya.

"Uh ..." si gadis payah bergumam masih kesulitan mengingat. Kalau saja kantung kesabaran yang dimiliki si pemilik mobil itu habis, mungkin sekaranglah saatnya ia menjitak kepala gadis itu dengan buku majalah yang tadi dibelinya.

"Sasu-key." Si lelaki mencoba mengeja namanya sendiri. Dalam hati ia merasa sebal harus mengatakan itu.

 _Sasu_ _..._ _-key_ _..._

Nama itu terdengar tidak asing di kepala Hinata. Ia pernah, bahkan sepertinya sering mendengar nama panggilan seperti itu.

Lalu ingatan-ingatan lama mulai muncul di kepalanya. Nama panggilan itu adalah milik seorang anak lelaki populer di sekolahnya saat Hinata masih SMP. Hinata bahkan ingat nama lengkap lelaki itu, Sasuke Uchiha yang lebih populer disebut Sasu-key oleh anak-anak perempuan. Dia anak lelaki dari kelas unggulan, kelas yang hanya ditempati siswa-siswi berotak pintar—Hinata tidak masuk di daftar itu. Anak lelaki yang juga menjadi siswa favorit para guru di segala mata pelajaran, menjadi kebanggaan hampir semua orang. Sasu-key yang dengan segala keberuntungan yang dimilikinya merupakan musuh besar Hinata.

Sasu-key pernah menjadi mimpi buruknya saat SMP.

Hinata tidak ingat entah sejak kapan Sasu-key mulai membuat hari-hari di sekolahnya buruk, yang ia ingat, Sasu-key tak pernah membiarkan Hinata sekolah tanpa ada tingkah jahil darinya. Tiap hari selalu saja ada 'hadiah' yang didapati Hinata, mulai dari hal-hal kecil hingga hal-hal menjijikkan seperti ditempeli ulat daun jeruk yang gemuk dan 'menggemaskan'. Hinata paling geli dengan ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu, dan Sasu-key menggunakan si imut itu untuk menghadiahkannya pada Hinata.

Hinata ingat, itu adalah hari terburuk semasa SMPnya. Ia menangis sambil menggeliat berusaha menjauhkan binatang 'menggemaskan' itu dari punggungnya. Banyak siswa-siswi lain di sekitarnya, tapi sayang, bukannya menolong, mereka malah makin menertawakan Hinata yang mereka anggap sangat konyol dan lucu untuk diabaikan. Dan Sasu-key pun ikut memimpin aksi tertawaan.

Sasu-key itu sangat beruntung. Setelah kejadian Hinata yang sengaja ditempeli ulat oleh Sasu-key, si pelaku hanya diberikan teguran oleh wali kelasnya tanpa ada hukuman yang berarti. Hinata tak bisa berkutik. Ia dibuat menangis dan dipermalukan di depan banyak orang, tetapi si pelaku hanya diberikan sanksi ringan. Jika Hinata bisa membuka mulutnya dan punya sedikit keberanian, mungkin ia akan berteriak, 'Di mana keadilan?!'

"Ah, sepertinya kau sudah ingat," ucap Sasuke dengan senyuman. Kali ini ia kembali fokuskan pandangannya ke jalan sebab lampu merah sudah berganti hijau. Mobil pun melaju.

Hinata syok. Ternyata lelaki di sebelahnya ini adalah orang yang **patut** dihindarinya saat SMP.

 _Mungkinkah kedatangan Sasu-key kali ini untuk memperburuk hari-hariku lagi seperti dulu dan sekarang_ _d_ _ia sedang merencanakan sesuatu terhadapku? Apa dia akan menggencetku lagi? Mungkinkah_ _d_ _ia_ _akan_ _membalas dendam padaku?_

Hinata mulai paranoid karena otaknya mulai terkontaminasi oleh kenangan-kenangan buruk akibat lelaki di sampingnya. Wajar jika Hinata trauma, sebab masa-masa SMPnya bisa dikatakan cukup kelam. Hinata tidak punya teman karena ia anak yang sangat pendiam juga pemalu, apalagi setelah ditambah adanya Sasu-key yang menjadikannya target penghilang rasa bosan di sekolah, Hinata makin terpojok, tersudut hingga berakhir pasrah. Hinata tidak bisa melawan dikarenakan Sasu-key memiliki banyak sekutu, sedangkan Hinata? **Nihil!**

"Kenapa kau diam lagi? Ayo, bertanyalah. Aku tidak akan keberatan menjawabnya."

 _Sasu-key yang kuingat dulu tidak banyak bicara, tapi kenapa sekarang dia suka sekali bicara_? tanya Hinata dalam hati. Diam-diam ia melirik lelaki di sampingnya merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Sasuke. Ia takut jika berlama-lama menatapnya, Sasuke akan marah. Akhirnya, Hinata memilih untuk menatap ke depan, pura-pura fokus.

"Hinata?"

"Y-ya?"

"Jangan makan itu," ujar Sasuke. Hinata menatap kantung plastik yang berisi dua roti kacang merah yang ternyata masih setia dibawa dan ada di pangkuannya. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak merasa membawa sesuatu, ia benar-benar melupakannya. Hinata merasa kasihan pada makanan itu. Seharusnya ia memakannya kalau saja Sasuke tidak datang dan membawa dirinya pergi.

 _Tapi tunggu, apa katanya tadi?_ batin Hinata.

"Kenapa? Ini 'kan roti kacang merah. Kacang merah baik untuk kesehatan," jawab Hinata yang entah dari mana kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa gangguan. Memang tidak ada yang salah, toh, itu 'kan makanan yang biasa dikonsumsi manusia. Selain itu juga enak, bagi selera Hinata.

"Kau tidak bosan makan itu hampir tiap hari?" pertanyaan dari Sasuke membuat Hinata bungkam.

 _Dari mana Sasu-key tahu aku makan roti kacang merah tiap hari? Apa dia juga sering membelinya? Atau dia pernah melihatku membelinya?_

"Kau harus makan makanan yang lebih bergizi. Lihat, tubuhmu kurus begitu," ucap Sasuke sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang terlihat kecil. Hinata memang kurus mengingat ia tinggal seorang diri, jauh dari sanak keluarga. Hinata yatim piatu, keluarga yang ia miliki hanya Paman dan kakak sepupu yang tinggal di luar kota, juga jauh. Mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu Hinata karena mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan. Mereka orang yang cukup sibuk.

Hinata sendiri sudah bekerja, meski serabutan. Senin hingga Rabu adalah bagian Hinata untuk bekerja di tempat pengiriman barang, kadang ia mendapat tugas sebagai pengganti dengan mengantarkan barang ke pelanggan, tapi Hinata lebih sering bertugas sebagai pencatat barang-barang yang masuk. Kamis dan Jumat, Hinata akan datang ke perpustakaan kota Konoha membantu Kakek Sarutobi mencatat para peminjam buku atau ikut merapikan buku-buku, mengingat Kakek Sarutobi sudah tidak muda lagi, Hinata dengan senang hati membantunya. Selain itu, beliau orang yang sangat baik. Sabtu, ia habiskan waktunya di luar ruangan. Hinata sering terlihat di taman kota dengan alasan ia menjadi petugas kebersihan sukarela. Di sana, ia biasa ditemani Lee yang juga menjadi seorang sukarelawan membersihkan area taman, dan ada beberapa orang lagi.

Pendapatan Hinata memang tidak seberapa, tapi ia suka dengan pekerjaannya. Jadi wajar saja, jika Hinata terlihat sangat sederhana dengan segala yang ada padanya, termasuk apa yang biasa ia makan.

"T-tapi aku suka," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Suka kurus?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum yang masih betah hadir di bibir merahnya. Jujur, ia senang sekarang ini karena Hinata sudah mengingatnya, walau gadis itu masih terkesan sangat pendiam.

"Bukan," gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. "Rotinya."

"Kau pantas mendapat yang terbaik, Hinata," kata Sasuke. Kepalanya sedikit menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya.

Hinata kembali diam memusatkan pandangannya ke depan, tidak terlalu memerhatikan ucapan Sasuke. Walau begitu Hinata senang, karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak berniat melakukan penggencetan padanya seperti dulu lagi.

.

.

.

"Ini rumah Sasuke?" Hinata terpana pada bangunan rumah bertingkat yang terlihat begitu megah. Tidak terlalu besar tapi sangat menyenangkan di matanya.

"Bukan. Ini vila keluarga," jawab Sasuke. Kunci mobilnya ia masukkan ke saku celana setelah menekan tombol kunci. Hinata sendiri masih belum bisa berhenti mengagumi vila itu dan sekitarnya yang dikelilingi pepohonan dan berbagai tanaman bunga yang sedang mekar dengan cantiknya. Ia menerka akan seberapa menyenangkan jika berada di dalamnya jika di luarnya saja sudah sangat mencuri perhatian.

"Jangan terlalu lama berdiri, kita kemari bukan untuk menatap vila seharian," Sasuke berujar sambil menarik pergelangan Hinata memasuki villa. Jantung Hinata berdegup tidak sabar untuk melihat seperti apa bagian dalamnya.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu, seorang pelayan pria membukakan pintu dan mempersilakan Sasuke dan Hinata masuk. Lalu ada seorang pelayan lagi, kali ini wanita yang mengantarkan mereka menuju ke bagian luar ruangan di belakang.

Hinata dibuat terkesima saat pintu vila dibuka. Di dalamnya begitu luas. Banyak jendela yang memungkinkan sinar matahari menerangi ruangan, dindingnya didominasi warna krem yang lembut, lalu tangga menuju ke lantai atas. Lantai marmer yang mengkilap bersih. Satu hal yang menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata adalah lampu kristal yang menggantung indah memukau di langit-langit. Hinata serasa menjadi orang kaya lalu berpikir kapan ia bisa memiliki rumah yang semewah itu.

 _Apa mungkin bisa? Rasanya mustahil._

Hinata lagi-lagi dibuat bungkam dengan keindahan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kini, mereka berada di luar ruangan, tepatnya di pinggir kolam renang yang juga menghadap langsung ke laut. Kolam renang itu cukup luas dan uniknya ada gazebo yang terletak di tengah-tengahnya. Ingin rasanya Hinata menceburkan diri ke kolam. Saat ia melihat airnya yang jernih dan tampak tidak terlalu dalam, seakan menggodanya untuk segera membasahi dirinya di sana. Tapi ia ingat, ia tidak bawa baju ganti. Hingga akhirnya mata Hinata tertuju pada gazebo.

Sasuke mengerti arah pandang gadis itu lalu kembali menuntunnya karena di sana sudah menunggu hidangan makanan untuk sarapan mereka.

 _Ya Tuhan! Makanannya banyak sekali!_ teriak Hinata dalam hati melihat hidangan makanan yang tersaji di meja. Ini baru pertama kalinya Hinata melihat makanan sebanyak itu, dan lagi sepertinya terlihat sangat menggugah selera. Hinata tidak tahu apa saja nama makanan itu, yang ia tahu di meja itu tersaji telur mata sapi, roti bakar, panekuk yang sudah dibaluri selai maple, berbagai macam buah, daging ham, jus jeruk, dan entah apa lagi.

"Silakan, Tuan dan Nona," ucap pelayan wanita itu. "Ada yang perlu kami siapkan lagi, Tuan Sasuke?" tambahnya.

"Tidak. Kurasa cukup," setelah Sasuke mengatakan itu, si pelayan wanita pun beranjak masuk ke dalam namun tetap bersiap jika sewaktu-waktu sang majikan hendak memesan sesuatu.

"Hei, ayo. Jangan dilihat saja," Sasuke menggeser kursi untuk Hinata duduki. Gadis itu menurut dan Sasuke duduk tepat di hadapannya.

Dalam situasi seperti ini Hinata masih diingatkan pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mempermalukan diri di depan orang lain. Ia sadar jika Hinata bukan orang yang pernah dididik dalam hal sopan santun saat makan, tapi setidaknya dengan tidak bertindak yang mencolok, menandakan jika Hinata masih punya kesopanan. Maka dari itu, Hinata memilih untuk diam dengan tangan di pangkuannya. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia tidak mau dianggap kelaparan jika menatap hidangan di hadapannya yang begitu menggiurkan lidah.

 _Aku tidak tahu harus apa sekarang._

"Hinata, ayo dimakan," ucap Sasuke. Ia sudah siap dengan peralatan makannya, tapi gadis di depannya sama sekali bergeming menatap pangkuannya saja sedari tadi. "Kau sakit?"

Hinata tersentak lalu menjawab, "Oh, ti-tidak." Tangannya kembali meremas kain bajunya.

Sasuke menghela napas, merasa sedikit heran dengan sikap Hinata yang benar-benar tidak disangkanya. Dia pikir, Hinata sudah merasa lebih nyaman bersamanya. Namun sepertinya belum. Dengan pelan, Sasuke meletakkan kembali garpu dan pisau makan yang semula ia pegang, sebab ia sudah mulai lapar. Namun Hinata malah bertingkah unik.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak makan? Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Bukan begitu," jawabnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" Sasuke mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

Kedua mata Hinata melirik gelisah tak tentu. Saat itu, ia benar-benar gugup dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya, Hinata tidak tahu cara menggunakan garpu dan pisau yang tersusun manis di antara piringnya. Dan lucunya, jumlah pisau yang ada bukan hanya satu, melainkan ada beberapa dan berbeda-beda. Hinata hanya tahu menggunakan sumpit, sendok dan garpu untuk makan. Itu pun Hinata paling sering makan pakai sumpit, bisa dihitung kapan ia makan menggunakan garpu dan sendok layaknya orang Barat.

Belum lagi makanan yang tersaji bermacam-macam. Hinata sungguh tidak terbiasa dengan sajian sarapan semewah ini. Perlu dimaklumi jika saat itu Hinata masih syok.

.

"Kita makan pakai tangan saja, tidak perlu pakai garpu atau pisau," Sasuke menyarankan. Ia juga sudah mengambil roti panggangnya. "Selamat makan."

"Se-selamat makan," Hinata membalas. Diam-diam ia memerhatikan Sasuke yang menyantap makanannya dengan tenang. Hinata sangat menghargai sikap Sasuke yang tanggap karena Hinata tak bisa menggunakan alat makan yang tersedia di sana. Sasuke bahkan memakan roti panggangnya menggunakan tangan demi Hinata agar gadis itu bisa makan dengan lebih leluasa tanpa memedulikan alat makan.

Suara deburan ombak dan nyanyian burung camar laut, menjadi iringan musik alam yang menemani sarapan pagi kedua muda-mudi itu. Dulu, Hinata pernah membayangkan piknik di pantai bersama lelaki impiannya. Suasana yang dirasakan Hinata hari itu sama seperti yang ia bayangkan, hanya yang membedakannya adalah seseorang yang sedang makan bersamanya.

Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan bisa bertemu kembali dengan salah satu teman masa SMP-nya, terlebih lagi bertemu Sasuke Uchiha alias Sasu-key, yang dulunya adalah musuh besar Hinata. Bocah lelaki paling jahil terhadapnya. Bocah yang sering membuat Hinata menangis dan dipermalukan di depan banyak orang. Anak lelaki yang ...

"Katakan, Hinata. Kenapa saat itu kau tiba-tiba pergi?" Sasuke tiba-tiba bertanya saat Hinata sedang mengingat masa-masa SMP-nya dulu.

"Y-ya?" Hinata berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke sambil melirikkan matanya ke arah lain. Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kebingungan karena ia belum ingat kapan ia pergi tiba-tiba. Lalu ingatannya mengulang kembali ke pertemuan mereka di taman beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Ah, itu. Waktu itu Lee memanggilku. Dia kerepotan membawa barang-barangnya, jadi aku membantunya," Hinata menjelaskan, "Maaf, waktu itu aku langsung pergi begitu saja."

Sasuke menggeleng. Roti panggangnya telah ia habiskan lalu ia memilih untuk meminum jus tomat favoritnya.

"Maksudku, bukan waktu pertemuan kita di taman," ucap Sasuke yang mendapat kernyitan bingung di kening Hinata.

"Lalu, yang mana? Kupikir yang waktu itu karena kita 'kan memang baru bertemu kembali saat itu."

"Benar. Namun yang kumaksud bukan waktu itu. Melainkan saat kau tiba-tiba tidak pernah kembali ke sekolah sehari setelah aku mengganggumu dengan ulat daun jeruk," Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sendu, hampir seperti orang yang sedang merasa bersalah. "Apa karena tingkahku itu kau tidak kembali?"

Sekarang Hinata baru mengerti ke arah mana Sasuke bertanya. Lelaki itu ingin tahu alasan Hinata tidak kembali ke sekolah sehari setelah hari kesialan yang menimpa Hinata. Gadis itu mencoba menjawabnya, tetapi lagi-lagi ia kesulitan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat sebagai jawaban.

Hinata heran, ternyata Sasuke pun ingat kejadian hari itu. Pikirnya, hanya Hinata saja yang mengingatnya.

"Hinata?" suara Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut memanggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa aku yang menyebabkanmu tidak lagi sekolah di sana?" tanyanya lagi. Dari tatapan matanya, Hinata mengartikan bahwa Sasuke merasa bersalah.

Ada alasan kenapa setelah sehari Hinata dijahili oleh Sasuke, Hinata tidak lagi masuk sekolah. Alasannya bukanlah Sasuke, melainkan ibunya meninggal dan Hinata diajak oleh pamannya tinggal di luar kota. Kepindahannya ke kota lain sengaja Hinata tidak beritahukan kepada yang lain, kecuali Kepala Sekolahnya dengan alasan kepergian dirinya tidaklah penting. Lagi pula di sekolahnya, Hinata tak memiliki teman satu orang pun, jadi tak akan ada yang mencari-cari atau merasa kehilangan dirinya jika ia tak ada. Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi alasannya waktu itu. Seingatnya.

"Bukan. Sasuke bukan penyebabnya," jawab Hinata .

"Lalu apa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja tanpa kabar?"

Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke karena membuatnya merasa bersalah.

"Kau tahu, sejak hari itu aku merasa sangat menyesal karena ulahku terhadapmu. Aku akui, aku sudah sangat keterlaluan padamu. Awalnya aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali padamu, hingga saat aku tahu kau tidak lagi masuk hingga tiga hari kemudian, aku merasa ..."

Sasuke bingung ingin melanjutkan ucapannya. Di hari ketiga setelah ketidakhadiran target penggencetannya, Sasuke merasa kehilangan. Tentu saja, tidak ada lagi mainan yang bisa membuatnya puas saat di sekolah. Tidak ada lagi target yang bisa menjadi penghilang kebosanannya. Dan saking kehilangannya, Sasuke memberanikan diri bertanya pada wali kelas Hinata yang sayangnya, wali kelas 8-G itu tak tahu atau mungkin tidak mau memberikan keterangan apa pun mengenai Hinata. Wali kelas itu hanya mengatakan Hinata pindah, itu saja. Merasa tidak puas, Sasuke bahkan bertanya langsung pada Kepala Sekolah yang juga mendapat jawaban yang hampir sama seperti wali kelas 8-G.

Sasuke kesal betul saat itu hingga berakhir menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang telah membuat Hinata pergi tanpa kabar. Gadis itu pasti takut pada Sasuke karena tiap hari Hinata selalu diganggunya. Dan puncaknya adalah hari itu. Hinata pasti benar-benar membenci Sasuke dan semua penghuni sekolah itu.

Uniknya, rasa bersalahnya itu ternyata tidak hilang walaupun kejadian itu sudah lewat bertahun-tahun. Entah kenapa pula Sasuke harus merasa begitu kehilangan hanya karena satu _teman main_ nya, padahal ia memiliki segerombolan teman-teman yang luar biasa di mana-mana dan dari segala usia. Lalu sebuah pemikiran menjawab kebimbangannya, bahwa selama ini hanya Hinata yang bisa membuatnya tertawa dan melepaskan semua ekspresinya yang biasanya kaku dan berwajah masam. Tiap kali Sasuke melihat Hinata, pasti ada saja ide jahil terlintas di otak cerdasnya untuk mengganggu gadis lemah itu. Setiap Sasuke berhasil dengan rancangan-rancangan jahilnya, ia akan tertawa lepas. Mungkin itu pula yang menjadi alasan kenapa Sasuke suka sekali menggencet Hinata. Namun satu hal yang pasti, Sasuke **tidak pernah** melakukan kejahilan yang membuat gadis itu patah tulang atau memar parah. Sasuke hanya membuatnya menangis, basah kuyup, dan ditertawai.

Sasuke mengira hanya dengan mengganggu mental gadis itu tak akan berpengaruh banyak dibandingkan melakukan tindakan fisik. Namun nyatanya, serangan mental darinya tentu sangat menyudutkan Hinata hingga gadis itu memilih jalan aman dengan menjauhkan diri darinya dan semua penghuni sekolah.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf atas tindakanku dulu padamu, Hinata."

Hinata sedikit gelagapan karena tiba-tiba Sasuke meminta maaf padanya. Sungguh, Hinata mengerti jika Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah padanya, tetapi bukan Sasuke yang menjadi alasan kenapa Hinata tidak lagi sekolah di SMP Konoha.

"Sasuke. Aku sudah memaafkan Sasuke sejak lama. Karena itu jangan menyalahkan diri Sasuke sendiri. Lagi pula, alasan kenapa aku tidak lagi sekolah di sana bukan karena Sasuke."

"Lalu kenapa?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Kendati baru saja Hinata mengatakan ia sudah memaafkannya, Sasuke masih tetap merasa belum tenang.

"Ibuku ... meninggal di malam hari itu. Lalu keesokan paginya Pamanku datang dan membawaku ke Iwa. Aku pun tinggal di sana karena di Konoha, aku tidak punya sanak keluarga."

Hari itu, Hinata menangis tersedu-sedu, selain karena ditinggal oleh ibunya yang terkasih, ia pun berharap dengan kepergiannya ke kota Iwa bisa memberikan pengalaman hidup baru yang lebih menyenangkan. Juga, sedikit banyak sebenarnya Hinata cukup berat hati meninggalkan sekolahnya di Konoha. Hinata bahkan sempat berpikir mengenai Sasuke yang pasti akan segera melupakannya, atau mungkin ia malah senang karena akhirnya orang yang selama ini jadi bahan leluconnya sudah tak ada lagi. Namun Hinata memantapkan hati untuk tetap tegar dan harus siap dengan nuansa baru kehidupannya. Ia harus terus melanjutkan kesehariannya walau tanpa ada kasih sayang dari sang ibu dan kehidupannya di Konoha. Semua akan tergantikan begitu Hinata tinggal bersama sang paman di Iwa.

Sasuke tidak membalas ucapan Hinata selama beberapa saat. Ia merenung. Makanan yang masih tersaji banyak sempat terlupakan, bahkan hampir terhilang selera untuk memakannya.

Hinata melirik Sasuke diam-diam. Diperhatikannya pemuda di hadapannya yang diam seribu bahasa. Wajah Sasuke terlihat tenang, tetapi Hinata sedikit tahu kalau saat itu Sasuke sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Merenung. Hinata tidak tahu pastinya apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan, hanya tiba-tiba melintas di kepalanya jika Sasuke sedang merenungkan ucapan Hinata tadi.

Sungguh, Hinata menceritakan alasan itu bukan karena ingin mendapat simpati dari Sasuke. Memang kehidupan yang dialami Hinata dulu cukup membuat hati terenyuh bagi yang mendengarnya, apalagi Sasuke pun ikut ambil bagian dalam 'pahitnya masa SMP Hinata'. Akan tetapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak pernah berpikir untuk membuat Sasuke bernostalgia ke masa lalu kemudian merasa bersalah atas kelakuannya dulu terhadap Hinata.

Kali ini, Hinata menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sasuke tidak usah pikirkan ucapanku, ya. Lagi pula, aku baik-baik saja sekarang," ucap Hinata berusaha mendapatkan lagi perhatian Sasuke agar percakapan mereka bisa berlanjut ke hal-hal yang lebih bersemangat dan ceria, bukan mengingat masa lampau yang suram.

"Aku sudah bekerja di sini. Dan aku betah setelah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi merepotkan Paman dan Kak Neji. Ini keputusanku untuk tinggal di sini."

Sasuke akhirnya kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada Hinata, kali ini wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang dengan senyum kecil.

"Sekarang, aku bisa hidup mandiri tanpa perlu merepotkan orang lain," ucap Hinata bangga pada dirinya. Selama ini yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya yang akrab adalah Lee. Ketika ia bercerita banyak dengan sobat _overspirit_ nya itu Hinata merasa lega karena bisa berbagi cerita dengan orang yang bisa dipercaya. Akan tetapi kali ini, Hinata bercakap-cakap dengan _teman_ SMPnya. Yang sebenarnya kurang cocok dikatakan teman sebab dulu mereka tidak pernah berteman. Kendati demikian, Hinata merasa lega bisa mengobrol dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeser kursinya lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata. Tanpa banyak bicara, kedua tangan Sasuke melingkar di sekitar tubuh Hinata dengan pelukan erat.

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Tentu saja dia terkejut! Siapa yang tidak? Mungkin jika sepupunya, Neji yang memeluknya itu tidak akan terlalu bermasalah, tetapi ini Sasuke! Lelaki yang **bukanlah** teman akrabnya dulu. Sasuke masih Hinata anggap orang asing karena sudah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu bahkan dilupakannya, lalu mereka bertemu dalam sebuah pertemuan yang tidak pernah Hinata duga, kemudian keduanya kembali dipertemukan takdir, bercakap-cakap sambil menikmati sarapan di vila milik keluarga si Sasu-key, dan sekarang lelaki itu memeluknya erat.

Apa maksud perlakuan Sasuke?

Baik, Hinata memang tidak berpikir Sasuke hendak melakukan hal-hal berbau negatif terhadapnya, ia percaya Sasuke bukanlah orang semacam itu. Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa pelukan yang Sasuke berikan adalah semacam pelukan permintaan maaf.

 _Benar, permintaan maaf. Mungkin setelah ini, kami bisa berteman baik._

Pelukan Sasuke memang erat, bahkan makin erat tiap kali Hinata sedikit bergerak.

 _Apa aku harus membalas pelukannya?_ tanya Hinata dalam hati. Sungguh, ia kebingungan dengan keadaan itu. Ia bimbang apakah ia harus membalas pelukan itu atau diam saja. Jika Hinata membalasnya, ada rasa malu menggerayapi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tidak mau disangka bertindak kurang ajar. Namun jika Hinata diam saja, ia bisa dianggap orang yang sangat egois dan tidak sopan serta terkesan ingin menikmati sendiri.

Perlahan tangan Hinata terangkat dengan maksud untuk membalas pelukan Sasuke. Akan tetapi, belum sempat tangannya meraih punggung pemuda itu, Sasuke sudah melepaskan pelukannya.

Hinata malu setengah mati dengan wajah merah. Malu antara sudah dipeluk dan ingin memeluk, tetapi tidak sempat.

"Habiskan makananmu karena setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan," ucap Sasuke seraya mengusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut.

Hinata menatap Sasuke malu-malu yang berada tepat di hadapannya sebab Sasuke masih dalam posisi berjongkok sehingga posisi mereka setara.

"Ke mana?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Suaranya pelan, merasa _gerogi_ ditatap Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau akan tahu nanti," jawabnya kemudian. Sasuke pun berdiri dan kembali ke kursinya. Perutnya sudah terasa kenyang walau hanya baru memakan dua lapis roti panggang dan minum segelas jus tomat. Mungkin karena suasana hatinya kali ini sedang berwarna-warni bagai pelangi, itulah yang membuatnya tidak lapar lagi. Semuanya berkat Hinata, tentunya.

Hinata pun merasa demikian. Rasa laparnya sudah hilang seperti tersapu ombak. Padahal makanan yang tersaji di meja masih banyak dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Hinata berpikir, akan diapakan nantinya makanan-makanan itu, apakah dibuang atau dimakan oleh para pelayan? Hinata lebih suka para pelayan yang bekerja di vila itu memakan semua makanan itu daripada harus dibuang ke tempat sampah. Ah, jika memang harus dibuang, Hinata akan dengan sangat senang hati mau membawa makanan-makanan itu untuknya. Dan ia pun bisa membagikannya pada tetangga di flat. Sayang 'kan jika makanan seenak itu harus berakhir di tempat pembuangan.

"Kenapa lagi?" Sasuke heran melihat Hinata yang menatap meja makan tanpa berkedip, walau ia tahu Hinata bukan memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar, melainkan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya seakan adalah hal yang begitu penting.

 _Ah, mungkin dia sedang memikirkan makanan itu._

"Makanan ini masih tersisa banyak dan ada yang belum disentuh. Nantinya makanan ini mau diapakan?" tanya Hinata akhirnya. Kali ini ia berani menatap Sasuke, tanpa ragu-ragu. Ia harus tahu bagaimana nasib sajian-sajian enak itu selanjutnya.

Dalam hati Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Ternyata benar apa yang dipikirkannya. Hinata sedang memikirkan makanan itu. Hinata **lebih** memikirkan makanan dibanding memikirkan Sasuke. Oh, lucu.

"Ya, pelayan di sini bisa memakannya. Kalau tidak, ya dibuang."

Mendengar kata 'dibuang' membuat hati Hinata sedih. Kedua matanya menatap sendu makanan yang masih tersaji rapi dan lezat. Tidakkah Sasuke tahu bahwa mencari uang demi mendapatkan makanan seenak dan sebanyak ini sangatlah susah? Bahkan ini adalah kali pertamanya Hinata bisa menikmati sajian luar biasa itu. Dan sangat disayangkan kalau makanan itu harus disia-siakan.

Hinata tidak rela. Sangat tidak rela dan tega.

Namun kemudian Hinata ingat siapa dirinya dan siapa Sasuke.

Hinata tentu bukanlah orang yang bisa membeli makanan sesukanya. Hinata harus mengirit uangnya demi keperluan-keperluan lain yang lebih dibutuhkan. Selagi dia bisa makan, Hinata sudah sangat bersyukur asalkan ia tidak memiliki banyak tagihan yang menggunung.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat berada. Tentu sangatlah jauh perbandingannya. Sasuke bisa membeli apa pun yang diinginkannya. Makanan mungkin baginya hanya hal sepele. Ia bisa membuangnya kalau sudah tidak berselera lagi. Dan mungkin masih banyak lagi hal-hal luar biasa lain yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke, tetapi tidak dengan Hinata.

"Hei, jangan bermuram durja hanya karena makanan ini, Hinata," kata Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Aku mau _kok_ kalau makanannya diberikan untukku," Hinata menyahut. Sungguh, hati dan mulutnya sudah tidak tahan jika harus membayangkan makanan yang disia-siakan lalu berakhir di tempat sampah, sedang makanan itu enak dan masih sangat layak dikonsumsi.

Sasuke tercengang dengan penuturan Hinata. Memberikan makanan itu pada Hinata memang bukan hal yang aneh, hanya saja Sasuke dan keluarganya belum pernah membungkus makanan yang sudah tersaji untuk dibawa pulang bagi tamu. Jadi ya, memang bagi tradisi keluarga Sasuke, hal semacam itu tentu sangatlah unik.

Namun lihatlah, Hinata terlihat sangat mengasihani makanan itu. Sasuke jadi tidak tega juga.

"Begini saja," kata Sasuke,"makanan itu biar kita bawa untuk bekal kita. Dan kalau masih ada sisa, boleh kaubawa pulang. Namun jangan untuk besok, aku tidak bisa menjamin apakah makanan itu sudah basi atau belum. Sebaiknya kau habiskan saja hari ini, langsung."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terperangah sendiri. Rasanya, ia banyak sekali bicara dan lucunya, terkesan begitu perhatian terhadap Hinata.

Hinata sangat senang karena hari ini ia tidak harus membuang uangnya. Ia mendapat makan gratis sehari penuh, enak-enak pula. Terima kasih pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke."

"Jangan sungkan," Sasuke sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengajak Hinata pergi. "Kau sudah siap berangkat?"

Tanpa menunggu, Hinata langsung mengangguk, bahkan tak peduli ke manapun Sasuke akan membawanya.

.

.

Sasuke melihat ke arlojinya, pukul tujuh lebih lima belas menit. Matahari sudah tenggelam beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dan kini di sudut jalan dipenuhi lampu-lampu. Sasuke melirik Hinata di sebelahnya yang tertidur pulas setelah seharian mereka menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senang, membuka awal baru dari sebuah pertemanan. Sasuke akhirnya merasa begitu lega. Beban yang selama ini mengganjal sudah terkikis.

Sebelumnya Sasuke merasa begitu bersalah pada teman masa SMPnya karena sikapnya yang kurang ajar, apalagi Hinata itu perempuan. Sasuke sempat berpikir di kali pertama mereka bertemu di taman beberapa minggu yang lalu, Hinata akan mengingat Sasuke lalu segera mencaci-makinya. Sasuke sudah sangat siap dengan hal itu sebenarnya, tetapi yang terjadi ternyata tidak demikian, Hinata bahkan lupa padanya. Hinata sungguh lupa pada Sasuke Uchiha. Hingga pagi tadi Hinata baru bisa mengingatnya. Sasuke juga sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika Hinata akan marah padanya. Namun lagi-lagi prediksinya keliru.

Hinata masihlah Hinata yang Sasuke kenal dulu. Lemah, pendiam, pemalu, penurut, dan _sayangnya_ , pemaaf. Dia gadis yang memiliki tingkat kesabaran tinggi dan berhati tulus. Sasuke sangat salut pada gadis sederhana itu. Banyak yang Sasuke pelajari dari sosok Hinata sekarang ini. Kepribadian Hinata yang sederhana, lebih dewasa, dan mandiri.

Hinata tidak membicarakan basa-basi yang tidak berguna. Gadis itu akan diam jika memang tak ada hal yang perlu dibicarakan sampai Sasukelah yang harus membuka percakapan. Dan begitu Hinata menyahut, Hinata hanya membalas sesuai takarannya, seperti meminum obat sesuai resep dokter.

Perlahan namun pasti, Sasuke mulai merasa nyaman di sekitar Hinata. Bukan hanya karena beban yang semula mengganjal sudah menghilang, melainkan semakin lama Sasuke menghabiskan waktu bersama Hinata, ia semakin tahu bagaimana kepribadian Hinata. Sederhana, apa adanya, tetapi amat berkesan.

Sasuke memiliki banyak teman perempuan. Namun tak ada satu pun yang begitu berkesan baginya seperti Hinata. Mungkin perasaannya masih belum berubah sejak dulu, jika Sasuke bertemu Hinata, Sasuke akan menjadi dirinya yang bebas tanpa perlu berwajah datar atau _cool_. Sasuke terbuka di sekitar Hinata. Sayangnya, dulu Sasuke mengungkapkannya dengan tindakan salah.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke tentu tak ingin mengulang kenakalannya dulu.

.

Hinata mengerjapkan mata. Saat penglihatannya sudah mulai awas, ternyata mereka sudah dekat dengan flat yang Hinata tinggali. Ia pun membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk lebih tegap.

"Oh, sudah bangun rupanya."

"Maaf, aku benar-benar mengantuk tadi," jawab Hinata pelan dan malu.

Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Tak masalah. Aku tahu kau pasti lelah."

Hinata tersenyum. Setelah hampir sehari penuh menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke, Hinata jadi banyak mengenal hal-hal baru darinya. Sasuke tidak semenakutkan dulu, jauh malah dari kata menakutkan. Sasuke yang sekarang sangat ramah dan perhatian. Kesan menakutkannya sudah hilang dari benak Hinata. Dan satu hal yang pasti tak bisa disangkalnya, Sasuke yang sekarang amat sangat tampan—sejak dulu memang sudah tampan! Wajar bukan jika Hinata mengagumi sosok Sasuke yang tampan. Itu berarti dia perempuan normal. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak berani jika harus mengatakannya secara langsung mengagumi wajah tampan si Uchiha.

"Sampai juga," gumam Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak rela ketika mereka sudah sampai di depan flat Hinata. Kalau bisa waktu diperpanjang, Hinata masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sasuke menggantikan waktunya saat ia ketiduran tadi. Tapi, mengingat waktu sudah malam dan Sasuke pun pasti kelelahan, mau tak mau mereka harus berpisah.

Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke pintu flatnya.

"Terima kasih ya, Sasuke, untuk hari ini. Aku sangat senang kita bisa mengobrol," kata Hinata. "Dan, oh, makanannya juga. Terima kasih banyak!" Hinata mengangkat satu kantung plastik besar yang berisi makanan.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tak masalah. Aku juga senang hari ini." Lalu tangannya terangkat untuk memakaikan topi jingga ke kepala Hinata. "Itu topimu."

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Waktu itu kau meninggalkannya di bangku taman."

"Benarkah?" Sasuke mengangguk. Hinata menyentuh topinya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Sungguh, ia bahkan tidak tahu jika topi jingganya hilang. Padahal topi itu pemberian salah satu pelanggannya saat Hinata mengantarkan pesanan dan Hinata sangat menghargai topi pemberian itu dengan selalu mengenakannya saat hari panas.

"Sasuke, terima ka ..." Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, di hari dan oleh orang yang sama, Hinata dibuat terkejut. Namun kali ini, tindakan yang dilakukan si Uchiha benar-benar tidak diduganya.

Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipi kanannya. Tidak lama, hanya tiga detik, tapi cukup membuat Hinata membeku seperti terperangkap dalam balok es.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring.

"Selamat malam dan selamat beristirahat," ucapnya, kemudian berbalik menuju mobil sedan hitamnya. Sedang Hinata masih tak bergerak sedikit pun.

Barulah setelah mobil Sasuke hilang dari area flatnya, Hinata mendapatkan kembali kinerja syaraf-syaraf penggeraknya yang sempat membeku.

 _Apa itu tadi? Sangat tiba-tiba!_

Jari tangannya menyentuh di titik Sasuke mengecup pipinya tadi. Sontak, wajahnya terasa panas. Hinata merasa sangat malu sebab itu adalah pertama kalinya seorang lelaki di luar kerabatnya menciumnya, bahkan Lee yang merupakan sahabatnya pun tak pernah mencium pipinya. Menurutnya, sentuhan fisik semacam itu hanya dilakukan oleh dua orang yang punya hubungan istimewa dan hal yang tabu.

Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa Sasuke melakukan itu, tapi yang pasti diam-diam Hinata menyukainya.

Di kepalanya terngiang-ngiang nama Sasuke beserta sosoknya yang tersenyum pada Hinata. Ah, padahal baru beberapa menit mereka bertemu dan Hinata sudah merasa kehilangan. Jantungnya berdebar-debar mereka ulang kejadian saat Sasuke memberikan topi jingga dan berakhir mengecup pipinya.

 _Astaga, sekarang pikiranku mulai kacau! Semua gara-gara Sasu-key!_

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar. Mungkin maksud Sasuke menemuinya memang untuk membalaskan dendam, tetapi dengan taktik lain. Jika dulu Sasuke mengganggunya dengan ejekan-ejekan, kini dengan sentuhan fisik yang membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak terkontrol. Dan hebatnya, apa pun yang Sasuke lakukan terhadapnya selalu membuat Hinata tak berkutik.

Hinata berharap jika aksi 'balas dendam' Sasuke kali ini tidak akan memperburuk hari-harinya seperti masa-masa SMPnya dulu.

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

Halo, terima kasih udah mau mampir baca di fic saya lagi. Lama deh belom bikin lagi semenjak awal taun ini. Hihi... Semoga suka di chap awal ini, ya.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	2. I DON'T LIKE YOU!

**Disclaimer :** Naruto  & kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

 **I DON'T LIKE YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Menjauh dariku, Uchiha!" ujar Hinata kasar sambil mendorong jauh-jauh Sasuke yang hendak mendekatinya.

"Hei, aku 'kan ingin masuk ke dalam."

"Kalau kau memang ingin masuk, untuk apa kau dekat-dekat denganku, hah?"

"Galak sekali. Aku hanya penasaran dengan wangi parfummu."

"Makhluk menjijikkan! Enyah kau ke habitat asalmu!"

.

.

Dia mengumbar-umbar pada semua orang jika dirinya tidak menyukai Sasuke Uchiha, tetapi nyatanya Hinata **amat sangat** menggilai si bocah Uchiha itu. Sikapnya yang tergolong layaknya _manusia antivirus_ jika berdekatan dengan Sasuke hanya berlaku di khalayak ramai saja. Namun jika ia sudah berada di dunianya sendiri, maka Hinata tidak akan bosan untuk memuja-muja nama Sasuke Uchiha dari tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Segala sesuatu pasti ada permulaannya. Sama seperti perasaan Hinata pada Sasuke. Awal munculnya perasaan itu memang terbilang sudah cukup lama, bahkan hampir lupa kapan tepatnya. Namun yang pasti, perasaan itu sudah ada sejak lama sampai-sampai Hinata pun cukup banyak tahu mengenai kepribadian Sasuke.

Salah satu sifat Sasuke yang paling mencolok adalah Sasuke sangat anti dengan para perempuan yang mengidolakannya layaknya seorang bintang film, padahal dia bukanlah seseorang yang sering tampil di layar lebar menghibur bagi para pecinta drama dan romansa. Sasuke hanyalah seorang mahasiswa di sebuah universitas di kota tempatnya tinggal. Memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan mengenai wajahnya yang "super waw", itulah anugerah yang didapatnya dari Sang Khalik. Anggaplah sikap dari antiperempuan—fansnya—akibat risiko berwajah tampan.

Maka, itu jugalah yang menjadi alasan Hinata mengapa ia seakan menjadi "Sasukephobia". Ia tidak mau menjadi salah satu fansnya di muka umum karena sudah pasti Sasuke pun akan langsung menjauhinya.

Bagaimana rasanya dijauhi oleh orang yang amat sangat dikasihi? Bukankah sangat menyakitkan?

Tentu saja! Siapa yang bisa tahan diabaikan oleh orang yang dikasihi sepenuh hati?

Maka dari itulah, tidak mau dianggap bagai angin lalu oleh Sasuke, Hinata pun berpikir kebalikan dari kebanyakan para fans Sasuke. Dia merubah cara berpikirnya dengan cara yang memang sedikit unik. Ketika mereka memuja-muja Sasuke tiap kali melihat sosoknya, Hinata melakukan kebalikannya. Menjauhi, memasang wajah jijik, bahkan tidak segan untuk bicara lantang layaknya seorang Komandan yang "gerah" pada bawahannya.

Saat pertama melakukan praktik dari rencananya, Hinata mendapat skor bagus. Sasuke lebih bisa memerhatikannya karena tingkah Hinata yang **sangat** berbeda dari kebanyakan perempuan. Hinata menghitung berapa lama Sasuke memerhatikannya ketika dirinya bertingkah seakan risih berada di dekat Sasuke.

Tujuh detik.

Saat itu, Sasuke memandangnya selama tujuh detik. Waktu yang terbilang lama bagi si Pemuda Populer yang biasanya tidak pernah mau melihat wajah para fansnya, bahkan mendelik saja enggan.

Hinata sempat tidak percaya diri bahkan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tingkahnya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Bagaimanapun, berlaku kasar pada orang yang dikagumi setengah mati tentu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, bukan? Akan tetapi, ketika melihat hasilnya bagus sebab Sasuke **mau** melihatnya, Hinata pun memantapkan hati untuk meneruskan perannya menjadi pengidap "Sasukephobia".

Yang hanya berlaku di muka umum.

.

.

Di hari Sabtu pagi, seperti biasa Hinata hanya ingin berada di rumah tanpa berniat pergi keluar, jika memang tidak penting. Namun, saat ia melihat ke dalam kulkasnya, ternyata bahan makanannya sudah mulai menipis. Bisa-bisa ia tidak makan malam. Maka, dengan sedikit berat hati, ia pun berniat pergi ke supermarket yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari tempatnya tinggal.

Hanya butuh lima sampai tujuh menit, Hinata selesai dengan persiapannya untuk belanja. Tak perlu kendaraan, cukup jalan kaki saja.

Hinata menghela napas penuh kelegaan. Cukup membuatnya kegerahan berjalan kaki sepuluh menit ke supermarket dari rumahnya sebab hari itu terbilang panas. Saat ia memasuki pintu, udara sejuk dari AC mulai memanjakan kulitnya yang berkeringat. Ia berjalan menuju tempat troli, mengambil satu dan siap untuk berburu.

Tujuan pertamanya adalah sayuran. Hinata tidak pernah absen untuk bahan makanan itu, sebab dia diajarkan keluarganya untuk menjunjung tinggi makanan sehat dari sayuran segar. Baginya, makan tanpa hijau-hijauan (sayur-mayur), sama seperti ikan tanpa meminum air.

Hinata selalu senang saat dia melihat sayur-mayur segar tersaji begitu rapi dan menggoda selera untuk memasak dan memakannya. Dalam hati, ia sudah punya rencana untuk memasak capcay untuk makan malam nanti. Jadi yang dibutuhkannya tentulah sa ...

 _Sasuke?_

Tentu saja bukan Sasuke!

Namun apa yang baru saja ditangkap oleh indra penglihatan Hinata, memang benar ada Sasuke di supermarket itu! Si Bocah Uchiha sedang belanja juga! _Woah!_ Pemandangan yang cukup langka. Jarang-jarang bisa melihat si Tampan Sasuke belanja di supermarket sambil mendorong troli dan kertas daftar belanjaan di tangannya.

 _Benar-benar tidak kusangka. Ternyata Sasuke pun sangat cocok jadi suami rumahan._

Maksud Hinata dengan "suami rumahan" adalah seorang suami yang posisinya menggantikan posisi istri yang lazimnya berada di rumah dengan tugas-tugas rumah tangga, baik itu mencuci, membersihkan rumah, mengurus anak, memasak, bahkan berbelanja.

Di kepala Hinata penuh dengan bayang-bayang Sasuke yang sedang memasak menggunakan celemek bergambar sayur-mayur yang biasa Hinata pakai. Hinata terkekeh sendiri membayangkannya. Pasti sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Sasuke sebagai suami yang demikian.

 _Suami idaman._

Tapi kemudian, otaknya kembali dari angan-angan yang terlampau sangat jauh. Hinata hampir lupa dengan statusnya sebagai "Sasukephobia". Si Uchiha itu tidak boleh sampai tahu jika Hinata ada di tempat itu! Maka dengan lagatnya seperti seorang buronan, Hinata membalikkan badan beserta trolinya cepat-cepat. Hinata tentu sangat senang bisa melihat Sasuke. Namun, bagaimanapun mereka tidak boleh bertemu muka. Perihal keduanya yang sering "bercekcok" jika berpapasan.

Cekcok yang biasa Hinata mulai sebagai peran yang dimainkannya.

Hinata sedikit merutuki kenapa dari sekian banyak supermarket di kota mereka, Sasuke harus pergi ke tempat dan waktu yang sama dengan dirinya. Hinata tidak siap jika harus bertemu tanpa disengaja dengan si Uchiha. Memang Hinata bisa saja pura-pura tak peduli bahkan mungkin mendekatinya lalu mengejek si Uchiha habis-habisan, tapi itu sungguh tidak beretika. Cukup di tempat kuliahnya saja Hinata bertingkah "luar biasa", dan jika berada di luar kawasan itu, apalagi di tempat umum—jikalau memungkinkan Hinata untuk menghindar—Hinata lebih memilih untuk bertindak bijak dengan tak mau mencari masalah.

 _Astaga, kuharap Sasuke tidak melihatku!_

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Kedua telapak tangannya yang memegang pegangan troli bahkan basah saking gugupnya. Hinata menghela napas lega. Ia berada cukup jauh dari jarak pandang si Uchiha. Dan kini, Hinata berada di deretan perabotan rumah tangga.

Seorang sales menawarkan produk terbaru, tetapi Hinata menolaknya halus sebab tak tertarik sama sekali. Toh, ia berbelanja bukan untuk membeli barang-barang rumah tangga, melainkan isi kulkas.

Hinata pindah dari tempat itu sambil mendorong troli menuju ke arah perlengkapan mandi, tetapi tetap saja ia tidak berminat membelinya karena persediaan perlengkapan mandinya masih ada. Cukup sampai bulan depan.

Namun tak ada salahnya jika ia sekadar melihat-lihat saja, bukan? Daripada Hinata harus bertemu dengan si Uchiha.

"Oh, Hyuuga." _Speak of the devil_. Panjang umur!

Hinata membeku seketika di tempatnya. Tentu ia sadar betul suara siapa di sampingnya itu. Ia pikir jaraknya sudah cukup dibilang aman dari jangakauan si Uchiha. Ternyata dia keliru!

 _Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Oh, Tuhan, aku sungguh tidak siap bertemu dengannya sekarang!_

Antara gugup luar dalam dan otaknya yang memberikan peringatan untuk tetap tenang, membuat Hinata masih berdiam diri.

Sasuke memerhatikan isi troli yang Hinata bawa masih kosong. "Belum membeli apa-apa?" ujarnya sekadar berbasa-basi. Sasuke tidak mengira bisa bertemu dengan "teman" kuliahnya di pusat berbelanja. Ia lebih sering bertemu dengan fans maniaknya jika bepergian ke tempat umum, yang biasanya membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. Namun hari ini, Sasuke—yang sebenarnya malas karena enggan bertemu fansnya—malah berpapasan dengan si Hyuuga, satu-satunya perempuan langka yang menganggap Sasuke layaknya virus di komputer yang sangat menyenangkan untuk dicaci maki.

Lihat saja dari cara Hinata mendeliknya saat itu. Gadis Hyuuga itu **tak pernah** memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan kagum, sama sekali.

Hinata sendiri memerhatikan isi troli Sasuke yang banyak didominasi dengan bahan makanan nabati, terutama tomat. _Ah, ternyata dia suka sayur-mayur juga! Benar-benar suami idamanku._

Di kepalanya kembali penuh dengan angan-angan indah seputar kehidupan masa depan rumah tangganya bersama Sasuke. Keluarga yang bahagia juga sehat sentosa.

Namun, kenyataan membuat Hinata harus kembali ke alam sadarnya. "Bukan urusanmu," kali ini Hinata bersikap lebih terkontrol untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas seperti perannya yang biasa. Lagi pula, salah siapa dirinya masih mendorong troli kosong?

"Kenapa? Masih bingung apa yang perlu kaubeli?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa—anggaplah—senang dengan keberadaan si Hyuuga.

Hinata mendecih lalu berniat menghindar, padahal dalam hati ia merasa sangat gembira luar biasa Sasuke mau "menyapanya". Di luar dugaan, Sasuke mengikutinya di belakang. Hinata menolehkan kepala.

"Apa-apaan?" sontak Hinata menghentikan langkahnya. Perannya sebagai si Sangar pun muncul.

"Apa? Aku hanya berniat menemanimu." Kalau Hinata dalam mode gilanya, sudah pasti ia akan langsung menghamburkan diri ke tubuh Sasuke lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Sayangnya, Hinata **harus** melakukan peran anti-Sasuke.

"Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan, Uchiha?" ujarnya ketus.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahu, lalu berkata, "Ada. Tapi bisa kutinggalkan sebentar."

Satu alis Hinata terangkat. Hinata ingin membalas, tetapi sebelum suaranya keluar, seseorang menginterupsi.

"Di sini rupanya kamu, Sasuke? Mama sempat kebingungan, tahu!"

 _Mama?_ Hinata memerhatikan wanita di samping Sasuke yang wajahnya mirip dengan si Bocah Uchiha.

 _Jadi Sasuke belanja dengan Mamanya?_

Tentu saja, akan sangat unik jika Sasuke Uchiha belanja keperluan dapur seorang diri. Meski sebenarnya apa pun yang dilakukan si Uchiha tetap saja terlihat menarik, sekalipun menyapu halaman dari dedaunan yang rontok di musim gugur.

"Maaf, Ma. Aku ... " bahkan ucapan Sasuke pun terpotong karena Mama si Uchiha kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hinata yang juga memandangnya heran.

"Eh? Siapa dia? Temanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Mamanya. Dalam hati, Hinata ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang kelihatan sedikit bimbang untuk menjawab.

"Ya," jawab anaknya dengan nada malas. Bukan malas mengakui Hinata teman kuliahnya, Sasuke hanya malas menanggapi pertanyaan Mamanya.

"Begitu? Siapa namamu, Sayang?" Hinata membulatkan matanya terkejut dengan sikap manis nan ramah sang ibu dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, Hinata dibuat terkesima oleh hal-hal baru yang dia dapatkan dari seseorang yang amat disukainya.

"Hyuuga. Hinata Hyuuga, Bibi." Jikalau Hinata bisa berperan sebagai gadis sangar pada Sasuke, maka bukan hal yang sulit untuk bersikap bagai malaikat pada sang ibunda. Hinata membungkuk sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Ah, kamu manis sekali, Hinata," pujinya. Sasuke sedikit mendelik pada Hinata yang memiliki sifat berbeda padanya. Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke di depannya, menyeringai kecil. Diam-diam, Hinata mulai menyukai situasi yang terjadi di antara dua anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Terima kasih."

Hinata dan Mikoto—nama Mama Sasuke—berbincang-bincang beberapa lama. Saking serunya mereka berdua mengobrol, Sasuke pun seolah dianggap angin sejuk yang artinya sebagai pemantas saja.

Obrolan Hinata dan Mikoto baru selesai setelah wanita Uchiha itu mendapat panggilan telepon dari suaminya dan kemudian ia hendak berpamitan bersama putra bungsunya.

"Lain kali mampirlah ke rumah kami, ya, Hinata."

Hinata terkekeh pelan, "Boleh, ya?"

"Tentu saja boleh, Sayang. Kenapa tidak?" Hinata pura-pura memberikan tatapan ragu-ragu pada Sasuke agar Mikoto berpikir jika seandainya Hinata mampir ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha, Sasuke mau mengizinkannya.

"Ah, jangan pikirkan Sasuke. Kalau dia menolak, masih ada Bibi, 'kan?" ucap Mikoto yang sepertinya berpikiran apa yang Hinata harapkan. Dalam hati, Hinata bersorak-sorai sebab ia mendapatkan _jackpot_ izin ke rumah keluarga Uchiha secara cuma-cuma.

Mimpi apa Hinata semalam sehingga ia mendapatkan hal super menakjubkan ini? Hinata jadi ingin bertinggi hati membandingkan dirinya dengan para fans Sasuke. Pasti **hanya** dirinya saja yang mendapatkan tiket gratis masuk ke istana si Pangeran Kampus. Apalagi dapat langsung dari sang Ibu Ratu. Wah, benar-benar luar biasa!

Hinata pun tersenyum sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada Mikoto yang mau mengundangnya. Diliriknya Sasuke yang ternyata menatap Hinata. Lalu Hinata kembali memasang wajah datar dan memberi tatapan mengejek seolah mengatakan memangnya aku mau.

Sasuke mendengus melihat tatapan yang Hinata berikan padanya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke tidak senang saat Hinata memberikan tatapan dingin itu. Jujur, Sasuke terkejut saat Mamanya mengajak Hinata mampir ke rumah kapan-kapan, di samping itu, Sasuke juga merasa senang jika sampai hal itu terjadi.

"Kami pamit, ya, Hinata. Bibi sudah ditunggu. Sampai jumpa lagi, Sayang."

"Sampai jumpa juga," sahut Hinata sembari melambaikan tangan pada Nyonya Mikoto. Hinata hendak berbalik tapi ia dikejutkan oleh tangan Sasuke yang mengacak puncak kepalanya.

Refleks, Hinata membentak, "Apa-apaan!"

"Dah, Hyuuga," ucap si Uchiha kemudian berlalu mengikuti langkah Mamanya yang sedikit jauh. Satu tangannya terangkat sebagai salam perpisahan.

Hinata terkejut bukan main. Pasalnya, Sasuke tiba-tiba menyentuh kepalanya. Hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seseorang kepada orang yang istimewa. Dan apakah Hinata termasuk dalam daftar orang istimewa bagi Sasuke?

 _Oh, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar bahagia saat ini! Rasanya aku ingin segera ke rumah, mengunci pintu lalu menjerit-jerit sambil mendekap guling erat-erat._

Hinata mulai yakin dengan perannya sebagai "Sasukephobia" tidaklah sia-sia. Bukti menunjukkan beberapa tindakan unik nan istimewa yang ditujukan hanya padanya seorang dari si Uchiha. Sepertinya apa yang Hinata lakukan selama ini tidak salah. Ia sudah benar dengan keputusannya.

 _Sedikit lagi. Ya, sedikit lagi. Aku pasti bisa lebih dekat dengannya._

.

.

Saat malam hari tiba, ini bagian Hinata untuk memulai ritual rutinnya. Di kamarnya dengan lampu remang, jendela terbuka lebar, dan keheningan malam, Hinata mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kotak kayu. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia meraih benda itu dan mendekapnya erat di dada. Mulutnya bergumam merapalkan mantra.

Setelah selesai, Hinata menatap benda yang didekapnya itu kemudian dengan terburu-buru menaiki ranjangnya yang membal dan berbaring di tengah-tengah. Senyum merekah menghiasi bibirnya bahkan tak segan Hinata menciumnya seakan-akan benda itu adalah sosok aslinya.

Kejadian tadi masih terbayang jelas di kepalanya. Dan Hinata sungguh bahagia bisa pergi ke supermarket hari itu. Jika saja ia bermalas-malasan di rumah, tentu hal luar biasa tadi tidak akan pernah terjadi bahkan sampai Tahun Baru King Kong diadakan. Hinata menghela napasnya lega.

"Aku harap kau semakin tertarik padaku, Sasuke," katanya sambil menatap benda itu lekat-lekat.

Hinata berharap, apa yang diinginkannya bisa terwujud suatu hari nanti. Ya, segala sesuatunya bisa dimulai jika ia memiliki waktu tepat untuk berkunjung ke kediaman keluarga. Semoga nantinya ia mendapat sambutan hangat seperti saat ia diundang oleh Nyonya Mikoto.

.

.

.

Kampus sudah cukup sepi sore itu. Kebetulan Sasuke hari itu pulang sedikit telat setelah berkonsultasi dengan dosen pembimbingnya untuk pembuatan skripsi, dan hasilnya bagus. Dosen pembimbingnya puas, selalu puas dengan hasil kerja salah satu mahasiswa populer itu, mengingat Sasuke memiliki kepandaian yang patut diacungi dua jempol. Tentu saja, dia termasuk mahasiswa _cum laude_.

Sasuke cukup senang sore itu, bukan mengenai dosen pembimbing yang bangga padanya, tapi tak ada fans maniak yang membayang-bayangi di tiap langkahnya. Jadi tumben sekali.

Dikeluarkannya kunci mobil dari saku celana. Baru saja Sasuke hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, matanya menangkap sebuah buku yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Ia pun memungut dan langsung membuka halaman pertama buku itu demi mencari tahu siapa pemiliknya.

 _Hyuuga, Hinata?_

Apakah sebuah kebetulan bisa menemukan buku milik si Hyuuga Sangar? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini tindakan yang disengaja oleh pemiliknya?

 _Mana mungkin. Rasanya mustahil. Bukankah dia tidak suka jika kudekati?_

Sasuke mereka-reka dalam hati sambil memerhatikan buku sketsa itu. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa gambar dan tulisan-tulisan huruf indah, tetapi kebanyakan lembarannya masih kosong. Satu lagi yang Sasuke ketahui dari si Hyuuga, ternyata gadis itu suka seni mencorat-coret. Dan ya, karyanya lumayan. Lebih dari lumayan malah.

Merasa iseng, Sasuke membuka-buka lembarannya lebih banyak sambil sesekali menunjukkan raut wajah berbeda tiap kali melihat tulisan dan gambar yang Hinata buat. Merasa cukup puas, Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobilnya beserta buku sketsa Hinata yang tadi dipungutnya. Mungkin besok dia perlu memberikannya pada si pemilik. Siapa tahu Hinata mencari-carinya, kasihan 'kan jika buku itu cukup penting untuknya membuat tugas, tetapi ternyata tidak ada padanya. Beruntung Sasuke lelaki yang baik hati, jika tidak, sudah pasti ia akan menyandera buku itu sampai si pemiliknya pusing tujuh keliling ke tujuh samudera dan tujuh benua demi sebuah buku sketsa, mengingat Hinata termasuk perempuan yang "menyebalkan" terhadapnya.

.

Sasuke sedang berbaring di ranjangnya setelah selesai membuat laporan tugas kuliahnya. Kemudian matanya beralih pada buku sketsa Hinata. Sasuke cukup terkesan dengan gambar anggur dan dua gelas _wine_ yang gadis itu buat. Diambilnya buku itu dari atas nakas, tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring—tangannya yang panjang sangat membantu.

Secara acak ia membuka lembaran itu. Sekilas mata jelinya menangkap tulisan namanya. Penasaran, Sasuke melihat ke bagian lembaran tersebut. Matanya membulat saat apa yang dilihatnya tidaklah keliru. Ada namanya tertera dengan jelas dan indah di sana. Dan lucunya, tidak hanya satu saja, melainkan beberapa, bahkan dua di antaranya diberikan ikon-ikon cinta.

Sasuke dilanda kebingungan.

 _Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa namaku bisa di sini dan ... cinta?_

Sebuah pemikiran melintas di otaknya. Pikiran konyol yang mustahil, tetapi bisa saja benar kenyatannya. Hinata diam-diam menyukai Sasuke.

Baginya pemikiran barusan benar-benar konyol luar biasa. Tidak mungkin si Hyuuga Sangar memiliki perasaan semacam itu terhadapnya. Dilihat dari sudut manapun orang-orang akan langsung bisa menebak dari cara sikap Hinata pada Sasuke selama ini menjelaskan jika gadis itu sangat anti-Sasuke. Jika mereka tidak sengaja berpapasan, si Hyuuga akan membuang muka, bahkan tak segan untuk membentaknya, hal yang sangat di luar kebiasaan gadis-gadis lain. Hanya Hinata saja yang berani mengjelek-jelekkan Sasuke di antara pujian-pujian dari para fansnya.

Sasuke bisa saja turut membenci gadis itu, tetapi sikap unik dari si Hyuuga menjadi kesenangannya sendiri untuk menghilangkan stres dari para fans maniaknya. Jelas dari keunikannya itu membuat Sasuke penasaran. Sebenarnya alasan apa Sasuke sampai dibenci oleh gadis itu? Apakah karena si Hyuuga jadi tidak punya teman perempuan untuk curhat perihal lelaki selain dirinya—sebab kebanyakan perempuan di kampus sudah terkontaminasi oleh _virus Sasuke_?

Atau ... untuk mencari perhatiannya saja?

Bisa saja memang. Dan ya, sepertinya jika itu memang alasannya, Hinata cukup berhasil. Karena Sasuke mulai memerhatikannya karena sikap frontal gadis itu. Lagi pula, Hinata cantik. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa ditolak Sasuke, sekalipun mulutnya bisa sangat pedas seperti Kare Kehidupan yang pedasnya luar biasa—favorit Rock Lee.

Bibirnya tersenyum makin lebar membayangkan betapa lucu dan uniknya cara Hinata untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya. Hinata yang sangar yang seolah-olah membencinya, ternyata memendam rasa suka padanya.

Kalau Sasuke masih remaja labil, mungkin dia akan tertawa-tawa sendiri dengan wajah merah.

 _Sepertinya aku memang harus menyandera buku ini dari tangan pemiliknya_. Sasuke menyeringai, "Hyuuga, kira-kira bagaimana reaksimu saat aku menunjukkan tulisan ini padamu, hm?"

Mungkin sifat "baik hati" Sasuke perlu dikoreksi. Sebab di kepalanya kembali tersusun ide untuk membongkar rahasia terbesar si Hyuuga Sangar anti-Sasuke. Dan ia akan langsung menyerangnya besok. Ya, besok.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok."

.

.

.

Hinata hendak keluar kelas setelah hampir dua jam dirinya beserta teman-teman sejawatnya berada di ruangan mendengarkan petuah dari dosen tua yang dianggap bijak. Rasa bosan sudah menderanya sedari dosen tua itu menunjukkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Sejak Hinata melihat sosoknya pertama kali di kampus itu, Hinata memang sudah tidak menyukainya, tetapi karena terpaksa, mau tidak mau Hinata harus bertemu muka dengan si dosen tua tersebut.

Belum luntur dari _mood_ kebosanannya, saat Hinata tiba di depan pintu, sosok tinggi Sasuke sudah menghalangi jalannya. Refleks, Hinata memundurkan tubuhnya seakan menjauhi diri dari bahaya. Sasuke itu bahaya jika tiba-tiba muncul di depan mata! Bagaimana jika Hinata tidak siap dan langsung pingsan di tempat? Tentu itu bukanlah hal yang lucu! Bisa-bisa peran sangarnya kandas terbongkar di muka publik.

"Menjauh dariku, Uchiha!" ujar Hinata kasar sambil mendorong jauh-jauh Sasuke yang hendak mendekatinya.

"Hei, aku 'kan ingin masuk ke dalam," sahut Sasuke santai. Dalam hati, ia senang dengan reaksi Hinata yang terlihat kaku dan canggung.

"Kalau kau memang ingin masuk, untuk apa kau dekat-dekat denganku, hah?" bentakan Hinata tak memadamkan aksi Sasuke untuk menggoda si Hyuuga. Perlahan, wajahnya mendekat.

"Galak sekali. Aku hanya penasaran dengan wangi parfummu."

Kedua mata cantik Hinata membulat, wajahnya mulai terasa panas karena malu. Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan lehernya! Kalau sampai tersentuh ... oh, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi!

Hinata tidak mengerti, kenapa hari ini si Uchiha super keren ini tiba-tiba berlaku aneh. Tidak biasanya dia melakukan pendekatan fisik secara terang-terangan pada Hinata, apalagi di depan kelas yang memungkinkan para fans maniak si Uchiha bisa melihat.

Bukan karena takut pada fans "beringas" Sasuke, Hinata hanya tidak mau sikap yang Sasuke berikan padanya diperlihatkan di depan umum. Hinata ingin "aksi nakal" semacam itu, Sasuke perlihatkan di saat mereka sedang berdua saja. Seperti kemarin di supermarket misalnya. Hinata tidak keberatan! Sebab ia tidak mau memicu api yang bisa merambat dan membakar kapan dan di mana saja.

Maka dengan pemikiran yang matang dan sedikit banyak rasa menyesal, Hinata mendorong lebih keras tubuh tegap Sasuke hingga akhirnya mereka berdua memiliki jarak aman. Hinata mendesah, tetapi perasaannya tidak lega. Ia menyesal sebab dalam sanubarinya ingin sekali mendekap Sasuke lalu membawanya ke tempat aman yang hanya ada mereka berdua saja, mendekapnya lagi sampai ia tertidur pulas di pelukan hangat si Uchiha.

"Makhluk menjijikkan! Enyah kau ke habitat asalmu!" bentaknya. Hinata mendapat tatapan membunuh dari beberapa fans Sasuke karena telah berani membentak Pangeran mereka. Namun Hinata tak acuh. Toh, ia sudah sangat terbiasa. Lagi pula, mereka tak akan pernah berani mendekat sampai dua langkah darinya karena mereka tahu siapa itu Hinata Hyuuga. Musuh tangguh. Tetapi bukan mereka anggap musuh untuk memperebutkan Sasuke.

* * *

 _Temui aku di tempat parkir selesai jam terakhir. Sasuke._

Lagi-lagi matanya membulat tak memercayai apa yang dibaca dan tertera di layar ponsel pintarnya. Segala macam pertanyaan menumpuk di kepala membuatnya pusing. Beruntung saat itu dirinya sendirian, jika tidak, orang-orang di sekitarnya akan menanyakan keadaannya yang tercengang bagai melihat lorong waktu dalam ponselnya.

"Dari mana dia mendapatkan nomorku?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Lalu pertanyaan lain kembali bermunculan untuk mengganggunya seperti; untuk apa Sasuke menemuinya, apakah ada hal yang penting, hal penting apa, kenapa harus di parkiran.

Akan tetapi, jika kepalanya yang penuh dengan pertanyaan berdiam diri saja, tak akan membuat satu pertanyaan pun terjawab. Maka, dengan perasaan panik luar dalam, Hinata memberanikan diri pergi ke tempat yang Sasuke ketik di pesan.

Hinata terus bergumam dalam hati, merapalkan mantra agar semua berjalan baik. Setidaknya biarkan malam ini Hinata mampu melakukan ritual rutinnya. Sebab jika ada hal yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dibayangkan, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ajakan Sasuke itu sangat tiba-tiba! Pasti akan terjadi hal yang menghebohkan. Hanya, apakah kejadian itu berpotensi positif atau negatif?

.

* * *

.

Apakah sebuah kebetulan itu memang ada apa hanya buatan saja? Seperti sore itu misalnya, entah kenapa tempat parkir mobil yang biasanya dilalui orang-orang, terlihat sepi seperti pemakaman di malam hari.

Hinata tidak takut, hanya gugup setengah mati karena ia akan menemui Sasuke seorang diri. Dan mungkin hanya ada mereka berdua.

 _Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan? Demi Zombie pemakan tanaman!_

Hinata mengambil napas lalu mengembuskannya. Degup jantungnya tidak segila tadi, terasa lebih baik sekarang walau masih di atas detak kenormalan. Hinata sudah memprediksikan hal semacam ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Hanya, ia tidak mengira kalau harus secepat ini.

Dari kejauhan, Hinata sudah melihat sosok Sasuke yang membelakanginya. Dia bersandar di depan mobil hitam mengkilap kebanggaannya.

Hinata mengambil napas lagi. Kini, ia sudah benar-benar siap!

Sasuke pun menyadari kedatangan Hinata. Ponsel pintarnya segera ia masukkan ke saku celana.

"Ah, datang juga akhirnya," ucapnya memerhatikan raut Hinata yang memandangnya datar. Matanya memicing menyadari jarak mereka berdua yang terlalu jauh dari jangkauan tangannya.

"Perlu apa denganku, Uchiha? Kau sudah membuang-buang waktuku!" Hinata berujar mulai berapi-api sebab ia sendiri sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu alasan Sasuke yang memintanya ke tempat itu.

"Wow, santai. Hal penting tidak harus dilakukan secara terburu-buru, 'kan?" Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum kecil, "Aku suka melakukannya dengan santai. Walau tidak selalu. Untuk kali ini, sebuah pengecualian."

"Jangan bertele-tele, Uchiha! Cepat katakan agar aku bisa segera pergi dari tempat bervirus ini!"

"Baiklah kalau kau memaksa," Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi santainya. Tangannya meraih sesuatu dari belakang lalu memperlihatkan sebuah buku yang amat sangat Hinata kenal.

"Itu ..." Hinata bergumam.

"Merasa familiar dengan buku ini, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke. Perlahan, ia mengambil beberapa langkah ke hadapan Hinata. Ia suka dengan raut keterkejutan gadis itu.

"Kembalikan!" sahut Hinata. Masih mempertahankan kakinya untuk tetap diam di tempat. Jika ia mendekat untuk mengambilnya, Sasuke pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Ia pasti akan menjauhkan buku itu dari jangkauan Hinata.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu, baru kukembalikan."

Hinata memandang Sasuke tajam. Mengisyaratkan agar lelaki itu segera melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa ada tulisan **ini** di bukumu?"

 _Tulisan?_

Sasuke pun membuka halaman buku itu lalu memperlihatkan tulisan-tulisan yang ada di kertas itu. Tulisan yang sama sekali tidak Hinata duga ada di dalam buku itu!

 _Apa? Kenapa dari sekian buku milikku, buku ini harus ada di tangannya dan ... kenapa dia ... Argh! Tidak! Usahaku berakhir di sini!_

Keinginan untuk menjambak rambutnya sendiri penuh di kepala Hinata, tetapi untuk menjaga _imej_ di depan lelaki yang kini sudah membongkar rahasia terbesarnya, Hinata masih menolak untuk bertindak gegabah. Hinata memilih diam dengan wajah terkejut.

"Boleh kusimpulkan 'kan kalau tulisan ini memang tulisan tanganmu?" Sasuke menjeda. Buku itu masih dibiarkan terbuka untuk meyakinkan kembali si pemilik akan rahasianya yang sudah terungkap oleh orang yang ditaksirnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, sungguh. Perempuan satu-satunya yang berani bersikap frontal padaku ternyata memendam perasaan khusus untukku." Kini, jarak mereka cukup dekat. Sasuke bahkan bisa menggapai seluruh tubuh gadis itu jika ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Uchiha!" Hinata mulai mengumpulkan keberaniannya untuk tetap berperan sebagai gadis sangar. Tangan kanannya terangkat, jari telunjuknya teracung menunjuk tepat di ujung hidung mancung si Uchiha.

Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang terkejut. Hanya sedikit.

"Itu memang buku sketsaku, tetapi bukan berarti tulisan itu tulisan tanganku. Sebab, aku pernah meminjamkan buku ini pada salah satu fans maniakmu yang bahkan aku tidak pernah mau tahu namanya. Jadi jauhkan rasa percaya dirimu yang setinggi Kilimanjaro!"

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata yang menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya ujung jari telunjuk Hinata.

 _Aaaahhh! Apa yang dilakukannya?! Sasuke mengecup jariku!_ _ **Jariku!**_

Hinata ingin sekali menjerit saat itu juga lalu kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari si Uchiha yang penuh dengan serangan tiba-tiba yang mampu membuat jantungnya gila.

Sasuke menyeringai dengan aksi beraninya. Tentu dari reaksi Hinata barusan, gadis itu memang menyukainya, tetapi Hinata terus saja berusaha menolak. Benar-benar gadis Hyuuga keras kepala! Apa susahnya mengakui jika itu jelas tulisan tangannya? Toh, Sasuke pun akan menerima dengan senang hati perasaan Hinata terhadapnya.

"Coba katakan kalau kau memang tidak menyukaiku," kata Sasuke ingin mengetes kejujuran Hinata.

Hinata segera menarik paksa jarinya yang dikecup bibir Sasuke. Wajahnya sudah pasti matang karena malu luar dalam. Di sisa-sisa keberanian dan tekadnya, Hinata memilih untuk tetap tenang dan tegar. Ia pasang kembali topeng dinginnya.

"Baik, dengarkan dengan saksama, Uchiha!" Hinata mengambil napas. Ditatapnya serius lelaki di hadapannya itu. Dengan suara lantang ujarnya, "Aku **tidak** menyukaimu!"

 _Kena!_

Oh, apakah barusan ada suara benda retak?

Sasuke membisu, ekspresi wajahnya datar, tetapi ada raut kesedihan pada sorot matanya. Ucapan Hinata terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya seperti gema di dalam gua yang terus memantul di tiap sudut. Rasa yang ditimbulkan itu membuat hatinya seperti ditusuk dalam-dalam dan perlahan-lahan. Sengaja membuatnya meringis pelan-pelan.

Ia mendecih demi menghilangkan rasa pedih itu, berusaha sekuat tenaga terlihat tegar setelah mendengar ungkapan menusuk dari Hinata tanpa main-main. Mungkin memang Hinata tidak pernah menyukainya. Gadis itu benar-benar membencinya.

Aduh, sakit sekali!

Hinata mendekat satu langkah tepat di hadapan Sasuke dengan dagu sedikit terangkat. Kemudian mulutnya berucap berupa bisikan, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata menyerah. Sasuke harus tahu perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tidak perlu ditutup-tutupi. Lagi pula, melihat sorot mata Sasuke yang bagaikan anak hilang tadi benar-benar membuat Hinata tidak bisa membendung butir-butir cinta yang sudah membludak di dalam sanubarinya. Ia juga sudah lelah membentak dan mengata-ngatai Sasuke dengan ujaran kurang sopan darinya. Bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah sosok lelaki yang amat dikasihinya, Sasuke harus tahu cinta Hinata untuknya itu sangat besar dan tidak pura-pura. Dan bertindak kasar pada Sasuke sebenarnya menyakiti dirinya sendiri sehingga Hinata harus melakukan ritual malamnya itu. Merapal mantra agar Sasuke tidak berpaling darinya, apa lagi memangnya?

"Hei," Hinata memanggilnya pelan karena sejak tadi Sasuke masih bergeming. Hinata mengulurkan lagi tangannya, kali ini untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke lagi. Namun kemudian, serangan tiba-tiba dilakukan lagi oleh Sasuke. Ia memeluk Hinata erat. Mendekapnya kuat, tapi melegakan.

"Kautahu, aku ingin sekali menggigit telingamu seandainya kau benar-benar tidak menyukaiku agar kau bisa kujinakkan," ucap Sasuke pelan tepat di telinga kiri Hinata.

Hinata merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding, "Kaukira aku binatang liar?"

"Ya. Tidak jauh berbeda."

"Kurang ajar," Hinata mencubit pinggang Sasuke keras hingga lelaki itu mengaduh kesakitan. Pelukannya melonggar.

"Sakit, Hyuuga!" sahut Sasuke sambil memegangi titik yang Hinata cubit gemas.

"Rasakan! Siapa suruh menyamaiku dengan binatang. Dasar virus!"

Aksi romantis mereka berakhir dengan lontaran kata-kata saling menjelekkan, terutama dari Hinata. Namun, mereka pulang bersama. Sasuke mengantar Hinata setelah berhasil menjinakkan mulut si Hyuuga.

Ah, pasti tahu 'kan taktik itu? Tentunya ditambah dengan kata penutup penghilang rasa pedas dari Sasuke untuk Hinata.

Tentu yang satu ini pun tahu 'kan apa kata-katanya?

Lalu peran Hinata sebagai anti-Sasuke maupun "Sasukephobia" berakhir, tetapi tidak dengan kebiasaan mengejek Sasuke. Malah, itu menjadi kesenangan sendiri bagi Hinata saat melihat raut kesal Sasuke. Bahkan saat keduanya saling berani melontarkan kata-kata ejekan.

Menurut Hinata, wajah Sasuke yang kesal sangat lucu!

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 2 selesai. Lagi-lagi panjang, ya? Tapi ga sepanjang yang pertama sih. Abisnya kalo bikin yg dikit2, saya kurang bisa. Saya perlu ada pendeskripsiannya, meski cuma dikit-dikit. Yang baca fic saya sampe abis berarti orang yang sabar banget. Yokeh dah! Chapter 3 siap dilanjut. Tunggu aja, ya.

.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	3. MERMAN FRIEND

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Fantasy - Friendship**

 **.**

 **.**

 **MERMAN FRIEND**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku baru saja menikmati dua gigitan ubi bakar sampai kepalaku tiba-tiba dihantam bola basket. Sangat keras hingga membuatku terjerembap ke tanah. Rasanya pusing, pandanganku berkunang-kunang seperti orang yang kehabisan darah.

Aku bisa mendengar tawa kepuasan yang mengejek, mengatai, bahkan mensyukuri ketidakberuntunganku yang mungkin mereka sengaja lakukan.

Aku berusaha berdiri walau amat sulit ketika kepalaku makin berputar-putar seperti baling-baling kapal. Aku bertumpu pada lutut untuk menjaga keseimbangan yang masih sulit kukumpulkan. Akhirnya setelah berhasil berdiri dengan susah payah dan kepala yang pening, kakiku mulai melangkah. Menjauh dari cercaan jahat orang-orang yang sudah membuatku dipermalukan. Kendati demikian, aku tidak sama seperti mereka yang suka membalas sesuatu dengan yang lebih kejam. Aku mendiamkan mereka dengan artian aku tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan mereka, mungkin nanti saat waktu yang tepat.

Ubi bakarku kotor, tapi aku masih berminat memakannya sampai habis, jadi kupungut ubi itu yang bentuknya mengerikan, lebih layak dibuang. Itu menurut orang lain, bagiku selama aku masih berminat, bahkan makanan basi pun akan tetap kumakan.

.

.

Mendiang ayahku pernah berkata, jika suatu hari aku sedang kesepian dan tak ada orang yang menemaniku, aku perlu duduk di tepi pantai dan bicara pada ombak. Kata Ayah, sekalipun ombak tidak akan bicara menanggapi keluh-kesahku, setidaknya aku sudah membuang bebanku yang terpendam di hati. Sebab tidak baik memendam beban seorang diri dan menahannya berlama-lama dengan bersikap tegar, karena nantinya kita bisa jatuh sakit.

Aku selalu mendengarkan apa yang Mendiang Ayah nasihatkan. Bahkan aku berharap bisa menjadi seseorang yang sebijak beliau, kendati mendiang ayahku tidak berpendidikan tinggi, tapi aku percaya, orang yang bijak tidak sebanyak orang yang pintar. Juga aku percaya dengan apa yang ayahku selalu nasihatkan padaku adalah untuk kebaikanku juga.

Langit sudah gelap sejak tadi dan untuk mengurangi dingin, aku sudah membuat api unggun kecil. Aku selalu menikmati suasana pantai di malam hari, terutama jika laut sedang surut, ombak selalu tenang bahkan hampir tak berombak. Seperti sekarang, laut sedang amat tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana hatiku yang ingin sekali menumpahkan semua rasa kesalku sejak kejadian siang tadi.

Di saat seperti inilah waktu yang tepat untukku menghilangkan kepenatan hati. Aku mulai bicara pada laut, menceritakan kejadian siang tadi seperti aku sedang bercerita pada teman akrabku karena aku tidak punya teman seorang pun. Entahlah, tidak ada orang seumuranku yang mau mendekatiku.

Ceritaku terus berlanjut. Sesekali raut mukaku berubah-ubah sesuai suasana hati. Sering juga aku tidak merasakan air mata yang mulai membasahi wajah. Di saat air mataku mulai turun, itu berarti kepenatan yang kurasakan seolah telah terobati. Aku merasa lebih lega.

.

.

 _"Bangun."_

Sepertinya ada seseorang yang bicara 'bangun' . Ah, hanya imajinasiku saja.

 _"Bangun."_

Aku menggeliat mengabaikan suara itu. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, keningku terasa basah seperti ada yang menyentuhnya dengan air.

Oh! Aku baru ingat jika aku ada di pinggir pantai! Mataku pun langsung terbuka lebar. Astaga, air laut sudah mulai pasang! Pantas saja terasa basah. Aku harus segera masuk ke rumah sebelum udara makin dingin.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku bangun siang sebab semalam aku tidak bisa langsung tidur sedari sadar kalau aku tertidur di pinggir pantai.

Hari ini, aku berencana mencari ikan untuk kujual lalu aku akan membeli kue cokelat. Sudah lama aku belum lagi membeli kue cokelat Nyonya Terumi.

Semoga saja hasil tangkapanku hari ini cukup untuk membeli kue kesukaanku itu.

.

.

Hari sudah hampir sore, tapi ikan yang kudapat hanya tiga ekor saja dan tidak terlalu besar ukurannya. Aku jadi tidak yakin bisa membeli kue cokelat hari ini. Tapi tak apalah, kalaupun hari ini belum bisa terbeli, mungkin lain waktu. Setidaknya hari ini aku bisa makan saja sudah cukup.

Kudayung perahuku untuk kembali ke darat. Sebelum gelap, aku akan pergi ke pasar menjual ikan-ikan ini.

.

Setibanya di pasar, kutawarkan ikan hasil tangkapanku, tapi tak ada orang yang mau membelinya, bahkan sekadar memerhatikan pun enggan. Mungkin karena ikan-ikan ini tidak besar.

Sepertinya hari ini aku harus membawa pulang ikan-ikan ini dan memakannya sendiri. Ya, sudahlah. Lagi pula, sudah gelap. Kalau tidak laku, mau bagaimana lagi? Masa' harus kulemparkan lagi ke laut? Itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang makanan.

.

Kubakar ikan-ikan ini untuk santapan malam. Berita baiknya, malam ini cuaca sedang bagus, bulan sabit sudah menghiasi langit malam disertai bintang-bintang. Laut juga sedang tenang.

Oh, sudah matang! Perutku bahkan sampai berisik meminta jatah. Wajar saja, sejak pagi aku belum makan apa-apa.

Saat sedang menikmati ikan bakar, terdengar suara riak air. Mataku pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara itu.

Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin hanya ikan.

Aku kembali memakan santapanku, dan lagi aku mendengar riak air yang kali ini lebih terdengar jelas. Aku yakin itu pasti ikan besar! Apa ada lumba-lumba? Mustahil! Pantai di sini terlalu dangkal untuk seukuran lumba-lumba. Lalu apa?

Aku penasaran ingin memastikan, tapi aku tidak punya senter untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ah, tidak usah saja. Bagaimana kalau itu hiu putih? Habislah aku!

Riakan air itu makin sering terdengar seperti disengaja. Apa ada orang yang sengaja menakut-nakutiku malam-malam begini? Tega sekali. Tapi aku tidak akan terpengaruh! Sebaiknya aku masuk dan menikmati ikan bakarku di dalam rumah saja.

.

.

Cuaca pagi ini cukup cerah. Aku senang. Hari ini, waktunya bertualang ke pelabuhan! Yey, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mencari tahu bagian-bagian kapal besar! Aku ingin menulis ulang apa yang pernah Ayah katakan dulu.

Oke, aku siap!

.

.

"Boleh? Terima kasih banyak, Pak Kepala!"

Senang sekali, akhirnya aku bisa naik kapal besar ini! Ah, lihat itu! Jangkarnya besar sekali! Dan ... Wah, talinya pun besar! Kira-kira beratnya berapa, ya? Mungkin kalau ada tali bekas aku ingin memintanya untuk dijadikan ayunan di samping rumah. Pasti menyenangkan!

Oh, oh, oh! Aku ada di anjungan! Luar biasa! Dari sini aku bisa lihat dengan jelas di depanku. Ah, itu 'kan mercusuar! Pasti seperti ini gaya sang nakhoda saat melihat laut dengan teropong. Wah, keren!

Di sini dek kapal. Lalu kalau aku ke belakang ... Di sini ditulis ...

"Apa ini? Hah! Jangkar, tali pengikat? Omong kosong!"

Salah satu anak dari kelompok anak-anak kota yang beberapa hari yang lalu menggangguku, kembali berulah. Dia merebut buku catatan yang sedang kubaca.

"Tolong kembalikan bukuku," pintaku berharap dia mau mengembalikannya.

"Kau menginginkannya?" Aku mengangguk. Namun kemudian, salah satu dari mereka merobek bukuku lalu membuangnya ke laut.

Aku syok. Di buku itu ada catatan tulisan mendiang ayahku. Itu buku kesayangan ayahku!

"Hah, dia menangis!"

"Dasar cengeng!"

"Apa bagusnya tulisan seperti tali kusut?"

Lalu mereka mulai tertawa keras. Mereka menertawakan buku catatan peninggalan mendiang ayahku yang sangat aku jaga. Buku itu sangat berharga bagiku, tapi mereka malah merusak lalu membuangnya seperti sampah. Mereka sangat kejam!

Tiba-tiba, mereka mengangkat lalu melemparku ke air dari atas kapal.

Mereka menertawakanku lagi seperti maniak. Kepalaku pusing dan tubuhku terasa sakit karena dilempar dari ketinggian ke air tanpa persiapan, tentu sangat menyakitkan. Mereka benar-benar jahat! Memangnya apa salahku? Aku sudah mendapat izin dari Kepala Pelabuhan untuk menaiki kapal dan mempelajari sedikit bagian-bagiannya. Aku bukan pencuri yang pantas diperlakukan seperti itu!

Sudahlah, percuma saja aku menggerutu dan menangis. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas mereka, walau sangat ingin kulakukan.

Kaki kananku sakit, mungkin terkilir.

Cukup lelah berenang dengan satu kaki. Beruntung, kapal itu berlabuh tidak jauh dari dermaga, jika tidak, pasti aku sudah jadi santapan hiu putih.

Hari ini, aku pulang basah kuyup dan tertatih-tatih.

.

.

"Ini."

Seorang lelaki muda—mungkin dua tahun lebih tua dariku—memberi buku catatanku yang dibuang ke laut oleh anak-anak kota.

Aku pun menerimanya. Senang tapi juga bingung. Bukankah buku ini mereka robek? Kenapa sekarang utuh?

"Itu ... terima ... Eh?" Ke mana laki-laki itu? Bukankah tadi dia di sini? Aneh. Aku 'kan belum sempat mengatakan terima kasih.

.

Hah? Mimpi?

Gara-gara kejadian di pelabuhan kemarin, aku bermimpi aneh. Mataku tertuju ke jajaran bukit karang besar di sebelah barat. Dalam mimpiku, aku bertemu dengan lelaki itu di sana. Tiba-tiba aku jadi merasa tergelitik untuk menilik ke sana.

Apa iya ada seseorang di dekat karang itu? Kenapa aku jadi penasaran begini, ya? Ah, itu 'kan hanya mimpi! Bukuku tidak akan kembali. Biarlah, aku yakin Ayah tidak akan marah padaku sebab bukan salahku kalau buku itu rusak dan dibuang ke laut. Anak-anak kota itu yang salah!

.

.

Aku tidak mengerti, rasa penasaran membawaku ke dekat bukit karang ini.

Ah, aku bahkan baru tahu jika di dekat sini ada gua. Aku akan memeriksanya. Sepertinya di dalam sana tidak gelap.

Aku terpana saat memasuki gua itu. Di sini memang tidak gelap, ada celah di atas dinding karangnya sehingga sinar matahari bisa masuk. Guanya pun tidak terlalu besar atau luas, mungkin cukup untuk menampung lima orang di sini.

Aku makin senang saat kakiku melangkah dan menyadari jika di sudut kiri gua ini sepertinya terhubung dengan laut yang membentuk seperti kolam. Aku dekati kolam kecil itu. Bisa kulihat ke bawahnya yang dangkal dan jernih airnya. Pasti menyenangkan kalau aku coba cek akan menuju ke mana nantinya ujung masuknya air laut ini. Tapi aku sedang malas membilas badan, jadi kuurungkan saja niat menyelamku. Mungkin lain kali.

Kurasa cukup melihat-lihatnya. Aku harus kembali karena baru ingat kalau aku belum makan. Lain kali kalau ke sini, aku akan bawa makanan. Pasti seru piknik di sini!

Kira-kira, hari ini aku makan apa, ya? Di rumah sudah tidak ada bahan makanan.

Saat aku hendak keluar, terdengar suara riak air. Aku jadi teringat di malam itu.

Aku segera menjauh dari kolam. Walau terdengar mustahil, aku sangat takut jika yang muncul hiu putih lalu mencabikku tanpa ampun!

Aku memang takut, tapi rasa penasaranku lebih besar. Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk mengintip dari balik dinding karang.

Betapa kagetnya saat kulihat ada kepala seseorang muncul dari dalam air di sana. Dia laki-laki dan bertelanjang dada. Lalu dia hanya berdiam diri duduk di pinggiran kolam, sedang kakinya masih direndam di air. Wajahnya sendiri tidak bisa kulihat karena posisinya yang membelakangiku.

Syukurlah, bukan hiu putih yang muncul.

Tunggu, sedang apa dia dari bawah sana? Apa tadi dia menyelam mencari biota laut? Oh, benar. Pasti dia penyelam. Dan sepertinya dia bukan kelompok anak-anak kota yang sering menggangguku. Dia terlihat asing bagiku.

"Halo," sapaku ramah. Dia pun menengok ke arahku.

Wah, baru pertama kali kulihat ada lelaki setampan dia! Matanya bagai mutiara hitam. Rambut gelapnya terlihat kebiru-biruan saat terkena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari celah karang. Dan kulitnya putih bersih, aku saja tidak seputih dirinya. Bagaimana bisa seorang penyelam memiliki kulit yang begitu putih?

Dia tersenyum ramah padaku. Ah, ini pertanda baik. Mungkin aku bisa berteman dengannya.

"Kamu penyelam, ya?" tanyaku basa-basi. Dia menggeleng.

"Bukan," jawabnya, "aku memang suka berenang."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Itu sama saja dengan penyelam. Kalau suka berenang pasti juga suka menyelam," kataku.

"Tapi aku bukan penyelam," katanya sedikit memaksa.

"Lalu apa?" tanyaku. Rasanya lucu, dia seperti anak kecil yang polos tak mau kalau saat bertengkar.

Dia bergerak sedikit aneh menurutku. Lalu dia mengangkat pinggangnya dan menunjukkan kakinya yang ... Astaga naga ada hiu di dermaga! Apa itu?

Dia memakai alat selam terbaru mirip sirip ikan!

"Wah, keren!" Beli di mana alat selam itu? Aku mendekatinya ingin melihat lebih jelas alat yang dipakainya itu.

"Ini bukan alat selam. Ini asli," sahutnya.

Aku berjongkok di dekatnya, sekitar dua langkah darinya.

Kuperhatikan alat selam mirip sirip ikan itu. Warnanya kebiru-biruan seperti warna laut dalam. Aku terpana melihat sisik-sisiknya yang berkilau seperti lampu kelap-kelip.

Aku penasaran ingin menyentuhnya, tapi aku takut dia tidak akan suka. Jadi, aku hanya diam saja.

"Aku manusia duyung," katanya sambil menatapku serius.

Duyung? Memangnya duyung-duyungan seperti di dongeng sungguh ada? Mustahil!

"Mustahil," aku menyuarakan isi kepalaku. Dia meraih tangan kananku lalu menyentuhkannya ke alat selam itu.

"Coba rasakan, ini asli atau palsu," katanya.

Walaupun dia yang meletakkan tanganku padanya, aku cukup tahu diri untuk tidak berlaku kurang sopan pada orang yang baru kutemui.

Rasanya seperti sisik ikan sungguhan, bukan plastik atau karet. Benar-benar sisik ikan!

Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Bagaimana? Apa sisikku ini palsu? Kalau masih ragu, coba lihat ini. Ikan memiliki insang dan aku pun punya."

Dia kembali memperlihatkan sesuatu di belakang telinganya yang bentuknya unik. Ada kulit aneh yang bergerak-gerak.

Insang?

"Sekarang kamu percaya, 'kan?"

Mungkin benar. Kata anak-anak kota, aku ini sinting, sudah gila. Bocah lelaki di hadapanku ini kuanggap seekor duyung, maksudku, manusia duyung.

Mungkin aku lapar jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi. Aku harus pulang lalu makan dan tidur agar otakku tidak konslet. Mungkin juga gara-gara kemarin aku diceburkan ke laut sehingga air laut masuk ke kepalaku.

"Maaf, aku harus pulang," kataku, lalu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari gua meninggalkan lelaki aneh itu yang memanggil-manggilku.

Untuk beberapa hari ke depan, aku tidak mau ke laut!

.

.

"Hinata, kamu tidak menangkap ikan lagi?" tanya Paman Kotetsu.

Aku mengangguk, "Ya, Paman. Perahu saya bocor," aku berbohong. Aku tidak mau bertemu laki-laki aneh itu, apalagi mengatakan pada orang lain kalau aku bertemu manusia duyung. Pasti aku akan dianggap gila.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa tidak bilang pada Paman? Paman 'kan bisa bantu perbaiki."

"Ba ..." aku kehilangan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. "Saya belum punya uang, Paman," kataku pelan. Untuk yang satu ini aku berkata jujur.

Kudengar Paman Kotetsu tertawa lalu menepuk pundakku.

"Jangan sungkan meminta bantuan Paman. Paman tidak meminta imbalan. Paman senang kalau bisa membantu."

"Terima kasih," aku pun tersenyum mendengarnya. Paman Kotetsu memang selalu baik.

"Jadi kapan mau Paman perbaiki perahumu?"

"Na-nanti saja, Paman. Lagi pula, saya sedang tidak mau ke laut dulu."

"Oh, begitu. Ya, sudah. Kalau kamu sudah mau melaut lagi, beri tahu Paman kapan Paman bisa perbaiki perahumu. Oke?"

"Oke," balasku. Paman Kotetsu pun pamit pulang.

Aku masih takut pergi ke laut. Aku takut bertemu hiu putih.

Tentu saja bukan!

Tapi laki-laki aneh itu. Ini bahkan sudah seminggu aku tidak ke laut. Ke pinggir pantai pun tidak.

Di kepalaku selalu dihantui bayangan laki-laki itu yang mengejar-ngejarku sambil berkata dia seorang manusia duyung.

Bukan aku takut dia manusia duyung, tapi aku takut dikatakan gila oleh orang lain. Sebab, mana ada orang akan percaya dengan duyung-duyungan? Kalau ikan duyung mungkin iya.

.

.

"Hei," sapa seseorang yang membuatku berjengit terkejut. Hampir saja kujatuhkan pakaian yang sedang kujemur. Aku membalikkan badan, dan kembali terlonjak melihat orang yang menyapaku. Dia orang yang sama yang kutemui di gua karang seminggu yang lalu! Tapi, ada yang berbeda sekarang. Dia punya kaki!

Tunggu, berarti dia bohong saat mengatakan dirinya seorang manusia duyung! Mana ada manusia duyung punya kaki, kecuali dia minta ramuan pada penyihir laut untuk mengganti sirip menjadi kaki.

Ya, aku sedikit tahu tentang dongeng semacam itu.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanyaku ragu.

"Aku ingin menemuimu karena sudah seminggu lebih kamu tidak terlihat di sekitar pantai," ucapnya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu. Aneh.

Dan, apa arti ucapannya barusan? Dia terdengar seperti merindukanku. Hah, lucu sekali! Dia pasti tidak punya teman untuk diajak bercanda.

"Itu karena aku malas bertemu denganmu," kataku.

"Kenapa?"

"Kamu bohong saat kamu bilang kamu manusia duyung, padahal sekarang kamu punya kaki," ujarku sedikit kesal sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke kakinya.

Dia pun melihat ke kakinya lalu kembali menatapku. Katanya, "Aku memang manusia duyung dan ya, aku juga bisa punya kaki sepertimu. Namun, aku manusia duyung sepenuhnya. Aku hanya bisa punya kaki sementara saja, tidak permanen."

Aku menggaruk kepala sedikit bingung.

Apa iya aku sudah gila? Mungkin kepalaku terbentur saat tidur sehingga otakku kadang eror. Seperti sekarang.

Kupukul-pukul kepalaku agar otakku berfungsi dengan benar.

"Kamu kenapa? Kenapa kepalamu dipukul?" tanyanya yang terlihat cemas.

"Otakku sedang eror."

"Maksudnya?"

"Aku sedang tidak waras."

"Hah?"

"Kamu pulang saja, sana! Aku harus tidur," kataku sedikit keras.

"Tapi aku masih ingin bertemu denganmu sedikit lama lagi. Seminggu lebih aku tidak melihatmu." Kenapa dengan bocah aneh ini? Apa benar dia merindukanku? Lucu.

Sebenarnya aku tidak tega melihat raut wajahnya yang memelas seperti itu. Dari sekian banyak anak-anak remaja di kotaku, hanya bocah inilah yang mau mendekatiku.

Aku menghela napas, "Aku harus tidur. Otakku sedang tidak waras," kataku, kali ini lebih lembut.

Wajahnya kembali terlihat sedih.

"Nanti sore, bisa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Jadi kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu! Astaga." Sungguh! Kenapa dia memaksa sekali ingin menemuiku lagi? Memangnya ada urusan apa denganku? Apa dia mau memesan ikan?

Yang benar saja! Dia sepertinya lebih lihai menangkap ikan dibanding aku. Dia 'kan punya alat sirip ikan. Lalu ... insang? Ah, itu juga pasti alat bantu pernapasan saat di dalam air.

"Namaku Sasuke. Kalau kamu?" tanyanya. Raut mukanya sudah tidak terlalu sedih.

"Hinata."

"Baiklah. Pastikan kamu ada di rumah. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi, Hinata. Dah!"

Dengan itu, dia pun pergi.

Siapa tadi namanya? Sasuke? Keren juga namanya.

Aku jadi penasaran kenapa dia ingin sekali menemuiku. Mungkinkah dia ingin berteman denganku? Kenapa dia mau berteman denganku? Apa karena dia tidak diterima oleh anak-anak kota itu?

Mungkin saja.

Dan sepertinya dia bukan orang yang punya niat jahat padaku, dia seperti orang baik dan jujur. Jadi, kenapa tidak jika dia memintaku menjadi temannya? Toh, aku juga tidak punya teman. Dia bisa jadi teman pertamaku, walaupun aneh.

Atau aku sendiri yang aneh. Ah, terserahlah!

.

.

"Hinata, Hinata! Hinata."

Sungguh, apa sekarang ada orang merindukan ikan hasil tangkapanku? Apa akhirnya kehadiranku dibutuhkan?

"Hinata."

Dan kenapa orang ini tidak sabar?

"Sebentar!" sahutku cukup keras agar orang yang memanggilku mendengar. Meskipun aku miskin, aku tidak mau menerima tamu dengan wajah kusut bangun tidur. Memang aku juga tidak cantik, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak tahu berpenampilan rapi, 'kan?

"Ya, ada perlu a ..." Lagi-lagi si bocah aneh! Siapa namanya? Sasuke. Ada perlu apa dia kemari?

"Aku menepati ucapanku, 'kan? Aku ingin menemuimu."

"Kenapa kamu ingin sekali menemuiku?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Aku tidak punya teman di sini. Dan saat kita bertemu di gua itu, aku senang sekali karena kamu tidak takut padaku."

"Kenapa harus takut?"

"Karena aku manusia duyung."

Ingin sekali rasanya aku tertawa sampai perutku kram. Ucapannya barusan benar-benar tidak lucu.

"Sudah, jangan bahas hal konyol itu lagi. Sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Tapi aku me ..." kusela ucapannya karena jengkel.

"Manusia duyung. Ya, ya. Katakan itu saat kamu benar-benar punya sirip, sisik, dan insang. Ah, jangan lupa gigi runcing layaknya ikan hiu," kataku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

Mukanya sedikit memberengut seperti tidak suka dengan kalimatku, "Aku bukan spesies hiu, melainkan _**Istiophorus**_. Aku punya sirip di punggung saat ..."

Lagi-lagi tak kubiarkan dia menyelesaikan ucapannya, "Ya, ya. Nanti saja pamernya, ya. Aku harus ke pasar mencari makan karena aku belum makan sejak semalam."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Ya. Asal kamu janji tidak akan mengatakan lelucon konyolmu itu, setuju?"

"Lelucon konyol?" dia terlihat bingung beberapa saat. "Oh, aku mengerti! Setuju."

"Ya, sudah. Ayo berangkat."

"Ayo!" Dia mengikutiku dengan penuh antusias. Senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya yang tampan.

.

.

Kenapa ya kalau di saat aku tidak punya uang, setiap melihat makanan pasti terlihat sangat menggiurkan? Ya, aku memang lebih sering tidak punya uang.

Kulihat Sasuke memerhatikan suasana ramai pasar. Dia antusias sekali seperti anak kecil yang diajak ke taman bermain. Mungkin benar jika dia bukan penduduk kota ini, mungkin dia orang baru.

Kuperhatikan tempat yang menjadi incaranku. Ah, di sana! Aku pun berjalan menuju sudut gang diikuti Sasuke di belakangku.

"Kamu sedang apa?" dia bertanya.

"Mencari makanan," kataku sambil mengaduk-aduk tempat pembuangan.

"Kamu mencari makanan sisa?"

"Ya, karena aku tidak punya uang untuk membeli makanan. Jadi ya, aku cari saja di sini," jelasku.

Lucu, biasanya aku cepat dapat makanan sisa, tapi tumben sekali aku belum menemukannya.

"Apa ini bisa membantumu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjukkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

Mataku membulat terkejut. Dari mana dia punya uang sebanyak ini? Pastilah dia ini orang kaya. Tapi sedikit pandir.

"Kamu orang kaya, ya?"

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan saja kakakku memberikan ini selama aku di darat. Tadinya sempat kutolak karena tidak penting bagiku, tapi Kakak memaksa dan akhirnya aku bawa. Syukurlah, kalau ternyata ini berguna."

Ini lebih dari kata berguna, tapi memang **sangat** dibutuhkan! Apalagi oleh orang sepertiku.

Sekelibat aku teringat pesan Ayah. Beliau pernah menasihatiku jika suatu kali aku tidak punya uang, jangan sekali-kali aku mencuri, mengambill milik orang lain. Lebih baik makan makanan basi daripada mencuri.

Uang yang disodorkan Sasuke diberikan padaku, tapi aku ingat perkataan Ayah. Aku tidak boleh memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan.

"Ini 'kan uangmu, jadi kamu yang pakai," kataku memberikan kembali uangnya.

"Tapi aku tidak butuh. Kamu lebih membutuhkannya," dia menyodorkan lagi uangnya padaku.

"Ya, belilah yang menarik minatmu."

"Tidak ada yang menarik minatku, Hinata."

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Begini saja, kamu mau apa?"

"Aku mau makan," jawabku. Perutku mulai berisik. Dia tersenyum. Entah karena dia sedang menertawaiku atau apa.

"Kalau begitu, kita beli makanan. Uang ini bisa dipakai untuk itu, 'kan?" Aku mengangguk.

 _Ayah, aku tidak salah, 'kan?_

.

.

Sasuke hanya mampu di darat sampai lima jam saja, itu pun harus dibantu dengan suplai air minum. Dia harus sering minum supaya sisik-sisik di kulitnya tidak muncul dan membuat takut orang lain.

Dia temanku, sahabatku. Dulu, aku sering sendirian. Namun sekarang ada Sasuke yang mau menemaniku. Aku sangat senang karena dia juga banyak membantuku saat aku menangkap ikan. Berkat bantuannya, banyak ikan yang kudapat lalu kujual ke pasar dan mendapat uang untuk membeli makanan, termasuk kue cokelat kesukaanku buatan Nyonya Terumi.

Sasuke juga sangat suka kue cokelat itu. Katanya, lain kali dia ingin mencoba kue keju. Aku pun setuju.

Semenjak aku berteman dengan Sasuke, anak-anak kota tidak pernah lagi menggangguku. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Sasuke membalaskan dendam terpendamku dengan menghajar satu anak yang jadi biang keroknya. Bocah ingusan itu menangis meminta ampun agar berhenti dipukuli kepalanya oleh Sasuke. Bahkan, teman-teman sekelompoknya tak ada yang berani membantu. Cih, ternyata mereka semua penakut! Mereka hanya berani melawan yang lemah tak berdaya dan sekalinya dapat lawan tangguh, nyali mereka seperti perahu bocor. Menggelikan!

Beruntung saja, Sasuke bukan orang kejam yang menghajar seseorang sampai babak-belur. Dia hanya memukul beberapa kali. Dia lebih sering menjitak sambil menasihati mereka berlima. Aku terkekeh melihatnya. Dia seperti seorang guru yang sedang menegur murid-murid yang nakal.

Hah! Mereka memang pantas diberi hukuman atas apa yang pernah mereka lakukan terhadapku. Dan aku perlu berterima kasih pada Sasuke, sahabatku.

.

.

Keberadaan Sasuke sebagai manusia duyung kurahasiakan dengan alasan tidak mau membahayakan dirinya yang bisa diburu orang tamak. Sasuke 'kan spesies langka, aku tidak mau jika dia maupun sebangsanya punah. Lagi pula, dia juga sahabatku satu-satunya. Kalau dia tidak ada, siapa lagi yang mau jadi temanku? Aku pasti akan sendirian lagi dan anak-anak kota itu akan menggangguku lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Sasuke seperti aku kehilangan ayahku yang tercinta.

Jadi kubilang padanya agar jangan memamerkan jati dirinya yang seorang manusia duyung pada orang lain karena itu bukan ide bagus. Bisa nyawa taruhannya!

Aku sangat terkesima ketika pertama kali melihat sosok sejatinya. Dia memang masih memiliki tubuh manusia, hanya bagian pinggang ke bawah tergantikan dengan bentuk sirip ikan dan di punggungnya terdapat sirip mirip layar. Dia berkali-kali mengatakan jenis spesiesnya yang begitu sulit kuucapkan, _**Istiophorus.**_ Sungguh, aku paling suka saat Sasuke melompat-lompat di permukaan air dengan memamerkan sirip punggungnya yang bagai sayap. Dia mirip ikan terbang! Kadang aku merasa iri padanya.

Sasuke sendiri pun merasa iri padaku karena aku punya kaki permanen dan bisa lari dengan bebas sambil menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak lewat hidung. Bukan insang.

Lucu, kami memiliki perbedaan yang membuat kami iri. Tapi, aku maupun Sasuke tetap bersyukur dengan wujud kami ini. Aku sebagai manusia sejati dan Sasuke sebagai manusia duyung. Aku selalu berharap jika persahabatan kami ini tidak akan terpisahkan sampai kapan pun, karena bagiku Sasuke sangat berarti. Begitupun sebaliknya, dia pernah bilang padaku begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Catatan kaki :**

 _ **Istiophorus**_ genus dari ikan layaran yang punya sirip mirip layar di punggungnya. **Sailfish** dalam bahasa Inggrisnya.

.

Bagi saya, ikan layaran ini keren banget! Tadinya saya mau masukin ikan marlin buat jadi spesiesnya Sasuke, tapi marlin ga punya sirip lebar kaya ikan layaran. Cerita ini terinspirasi dari telenovela yg pernah ada di TV zaman saya masih bocah dulu. Ceritanya ya emang duyung2an, cuma bukan merman, tapi mermaid. Tapi merman yg saya bikin di sini agak unik. Ya ga? Hehehe...

Temen2, semoga bisa ngerti ya. Kalo saya cantumin "kau" lebih terdengar meninggikan diri/status, kalo "kamu" lebih merendah dan sopan. Saya juga pake bahasa yg ringan dan sederhana karena di sini pelakon utamanya remaja, jadi dari sisi pemikiran pun lebih simple aja. Bisa dimaklumin, ya.

.

 **Terima kasih banyak buat (yg ga log in):**

 **Baenah231** Kenapa ga log in? Saya jadi ga bisa bales via PM.

 **ana** Nah, ini juga. Napa?

.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	4. SLOWLY SWEET

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Friendship - Romance**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SLOWLY SWEET**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak seperti biasanya kantin begitu penuh dengan pengunjung. Bahkan tempat duduk yang biasa ditempati Hinata sudah diklaim oleh beberapa orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Hinata mencari-cari tempat yang kemungkinan masih tersedia sambil membawa makan siangnya. Rasanya baru tujuh menit Hinata memesan makanan di kedai langganannya, dan secepat itu pula tempat duduk serta seisi kantin sudah terisi penuh dengan manusia-manusia yang sama kelaparannya seperti dirinya.

Hinata mulai kebingungan mencari tempat kosong karena sepertinya semua sudah hampir ditempati. Matanya masih bekerja menelusuri, sampai akhirnya ia menemukan satu tempat kosong. Letaknya sedikit terpojok.

Sayangnya, Hinata tahu tempat itu biasanya ditempati oleh seseorang. Tapi sepertinya orang yang dimaksud tidak ada, mungkin tak ada salahnya duduk di sana.

Hinata pun berjalan menuju ke tempat kosong tersebut. Masih dengan was-was karena bisa saja orang itu datang tiba-tiba lalu merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang asing kemudian mengusir Hinata pergi. Sebenarnya Hinata bisa saja makan di luar kantin, hanya saja ia tidak mau repot membawa nampan makan siangnya keluar dengan dihadiahi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

 _Semoga saja dia tidak ada hari ini, jadi aku bisa makan siang dengan tenang,_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Dan baru saja Hinata hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya, ia merasakan ada kehadiran seseorang di depannya. Dengan takut-takut, Hinata memberanikan kepalanya menengadah.

 _Sudah kuduga, duduk di sini adalah ide buruk._

Hinata mulai terlihat tidak tenang sebab orang yang berdiri di hadapannya tidak bicara sama sekali, hanya menatapnya. Hinata menyimpulkan, jika dirinya harus segera menyingkir sebelum orang itu mengusirnya.

"Maaf, ta-tadi tempat yang kosong hanya di sini," ujar Hinata cepat, tapi sedikit gagap. Ia pun berdiri, siap untuk makan siang di luar kantin. "Sekali lagi maaf."

"Duduk saja," lelaki di hadapan Hinata berkata.

 _Hah?_

Sontak ia pun menatap heran penuh keterkejutan dengan ucapan lelaki itu. Setahunya, lelaki yang Hinata tahu bermarga Uchiha itu, tak pernah duduk dengan orang lain. Ia biasa duduk sendiri di tempat itu. Maka akan terasa janggal jika dirinya duduk dengan si Uchiha karena memang Hinata pun terbiasa menyendiri.

"Aku tidak keberatan, duduk saja," lanjut si Uchiha, lalu ia duduk tepat di depan Hinata, mengabaikan ekspresinya.

Hinata masih sanksi apakah dirinya harus duduk kembali atau pergi dari situ, kendati dirinya sudah mendapat izin untuk duduk.

"Kenapa?" tanya si Uchiha yang sedikit heran dengan perempuan di depannya yang sejak tadi hanya diam berdiri dengan bimbang.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Akhirnya, Hinata pun duduk makan siang bersama si Uchiha.

.

.

Siang itu matahari terasa menyengat. Padahal baru saja sepuluh menit Hinata berjalan di area terbuka karena adiknya memintanya membelikan es krim yang dijual di minimarket dekat rumah mereka. Karena memang sedang musim panas, cuaca di luar amat panas seperti sedang direbus di kolam air panas. Hinata memang sudah menggunakan payung dan _hoodie_ demi menghindari sinar ultraviolet yang berlebihan, tapi tetap saja, sensasi panasnya itu sangat terasa hingga ke kepala.

Di tangannya sudah ada pesanan adiknya. Hinata ingin sekali beranjak dari tempat itu, tapi kakinya entah kenapa sulit diajak kompromi untuk berjalan. Mungkin karena udara panas.

Es krim yang ada di kantung plastik ia dekatkan ke wajahnya yang kepanasan dan berkeringat. Rasanya sejuk saat sensasi dingin merambat di wajahnya.

"Hei, hidungmu berdarah." Hinata mendengar seseorang bersuara di sampingnya. Ia terkejut saat melihat orang di sebelahnya itu, ternyata si Uchiha!

 _Sedang apa dia di sini?_ tanyanya dalam hati, lupa dengan ucapan si Uchiha barusan.

"Kau sakit?" kali ini si Uchiha mendekat karena khawatir dengan perempuan di depannya yang mimisan.

 _Hah?_

Hinata baru saja memahami keadaan meraih hidungnya dan seketika jemarinya merasakan ada cairan yang menempel. Darah.

 _Kenapa bisa?_ tangannya berusaha meraih isi tas untuk mencari sapu tangan yang biasa dibawanya. Tapi ternyata, nihil.

 _Sial!_ rutuknya. Sapu tangan tak ada, maka tangannyalah yang berguna. Apa lagi memangnya?

"Hei, jangan lap pakai tanganmu! Ini," kata si Uchiha sambil memberikan sapu tangannya.

"Terima kasih," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan ditekan seperti itu," sahut si pemilik sapu tangan ketika Hinata mengusap dengan kasar hidungnya seperti orang yang sedang membuang ingus. Dan Hinata yang barusan ditegur, hanya mematuhinya. Kali ini ia mengusap hidungnya dengan pelan.

"Ah, di depan ada klinik. Sebaiknya kita periksa ke sana," si Uchiha kembali bicara.

 _Kita?_

Selanjutnya, Hinata ditemani oleh si Uchiha menuju ke klinik. Melupakan bagaimana bisa si Uchiha ada di minimarket itu dan apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

Hinata duduk meringkuk. Kepalanya di atas meja, satu tangannya memegang perut yang terus bergelora. Sedari tadi ia merutuki kelalaian dirinya yang melupakan barang berharga yang biasanya selalu menemaninya setiap saat dan ke mana pun ia pergi.

Dompet.

Karena kelalaiannya itulah sekarang Hinata tak bisa berkutik dengan keadaan kelaparan. Dan salahkan juga dirinya yang lupa untuk makan malam semalam, padahal adiknya terus memanggil untuk mengajaknya makan.

 _Kau benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri, ya, Hinata?!_ makinya pada diri sendiri.

Hari masih siang, jam pulang masih lama, perut meminta jatah tapi dompet ketinggalan, musnahlah rasanya.

 _Benar-benar sial._

Hinata tersentak saat merasakan tepukan ringan di bahunya. Ia pun segera duduk sigap bagaikan seorang pegawai yang sedang bermalas-malasan di meja kerja lalu dikejutkan dengan kedatangan sang bos.

 _Eh, Uchiha?_

"Kau belum makan, 'kan? Ini, makanlah." Si Uchiha menyodorkan sekotak bekal di meja Hinata kemudian beranjak sebelum Hinata sempat berpikir normal dan mengatakan terima kasih.

"Terima kasih," gumam Hinata pada sosok yang sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

Sudah bulan September, dan hujan sudah mulai sering turun tanpa diduga. Seperti sore ini. Hujan turun cukup deras. Hinata kembali merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa payung lipat. Niatnya yang ingin pulang cepat karena ada acara televisi drama yang sedang disukainya mulai jam enam. Sayang, sepertinya ia harus ketinggalan satu episode sore ini.

 _Hujan menyebalkan. Dasar pelupa!_ rutuknya kesal.

Hujan sudah turun selama dua puluh menit dan masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti. Akhirnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk duduk. Berdiri lama membuat pegal, apalagi saat udara dingin dan lembap.

Biasanya jika hujan sore-sore seperti ini, jika Hinata berada di rumah bersama Hanabi, mereka berdua akan duduk meringkuk berselimut di atas sofa sambil menikmati keripik kentang dan teh hijau panas. Tapi sekarang, Hinata duduk sendiri menunggu hujan yang entah kapan reda, sedikit kedinginan, dan lapar.

 _Membosankan._

"Jangan melamun. Kau tidak mau 'kan jadi penyebab ayam tetangga mati tiba-tiba?"

 _Hah?_

Entah datang dari mana si Uchiha muncul lalu duduk di sebelah Hinata. Si Uchiha memulai percakapan ringan dengan Hinata. Katanya agar hujan cepat reda dan ayam tetangga tetap hidup, besok dan seterusnya karena tak ada Hinata yang melamun memikirkan kapan hujan reda.

.

.

Tak terasa sudah hampir di akhir Oktober, dua bulan lagi adalah bulan yang dinantikannya, yakni hari kelahiran Hinata. Seharusnya di hari ini Hinata memasang wajah ceria. Akan tetapi, kepalanya terasa pening dan tubuhnya terasa berat untuk digerakkan.

 _Pasti gara-gara semalam bergadang._

Ada alasan kenapa Hinata bergadang semalam sehingga mengurangi jam istirahatnya.

"Kalau kurang sehat, sebaiknya jangan memaksakan diri untuk sekolah. Seharusnya kau istirahat saja," ujar seseorang.

Hinata sudah hafal siapa orang itu tanpa perlu melihatnya sekalipun.

"Besok ada ulangan Matematika. Aku paling payah di mata pelajaran itu," sahutnya frustrasi. Kepalanya makin terasa berdenyut memikirkan berbagai rumus-rumus mematikan yang membuat Hinata serasa ingin pergi ke Madagascar demi membebaskan pikirannya.

Besok bagi Hinata bagaikan hari ajalnya.

"Nanti aku ajari sampai kau bisa," ucap si Uchiha santai tapi serius.

 _Hah?_

.

.

Hinata sudah berada di dekat gerbang sekolah, bersiap untuk pulang. Tapi ia terdiam karena pemandangan langit sore itu menarik perhatiannya. Langit terlihat mendung menandakan tak akan lama lagi akan turun salju, mungkin tinggal menunggu hari. Hinata selalu menantikan hari pertama turun salju. Karena di saat itulah ia akan semakin tidak sabar untuk menunggu usianya bertambah. Ingat, bukan karena ia ingin hadiah!

"Ada yang kautunggu?"

 _Hah?_

"Tidak." Yah, sebenarnya ada.

Salju.

"Kalau begitu ayo," ajak si Uchiha.

 _Maksudnya, kita pulang bersama, begitu?_

"Bukankah rumah Uchiha berlawanan arah?" tanya Hinata akhirnya yang sadar kalau ternyata si Uchiha ikut berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ya."

 _Lalu kenapa dia lewat sini?_

"Oh, Uchiha mau ke toko buku, ya?" Hinata pernah melihat si Uchiha beberapa kali _nongkrong_ di toko buku. Tidak mengherankan kalau si Uchiha itu menjadi siswa nomor satu di angkatannya, toh hobinya membaca.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Lalu mau ke mana?" Hinata ternyata masih penasaran.

"Sungguh. Kau benar-benar tidak peka, ya, Hyuuga?"

 _Hah? Maksudnya?_

"Aku ingin mengantarmu pulang, Lamban," lagi tambah si Uchiha yang kelihatannya _agak_ kesal.

Hinata terheran-heran, bukan terkejut.

"Untuk apa? Aku biasa pulang sendiri dan tidak ada apa-apa." Di pikirannya yang ada saat itu adalah si Uchiha yang ingin mengantarnya pulang demi alasan keselamatan, mengingat di berita akhir-akhir ini terjadi hal-hal mengerikan terhadap siswi-siswi yang pulang sekolah, seperti perampokan, pencopetan, penodongan, hingga yang terparah penculikan.

Tapi jalan menuju rumah Hinata selalu aman dan selama ia bersekolah di SMA Konoha, tak pernah ia mendapati hal-hal semengerikan itu. Dan ya, jangan sampai terjadi. _Amit-amit!_

" _Geez_ , apa aku tak boleh mengantarmu?" Si Uchiha tak habis pikir kenapa si gadis Hyuuga itu memiliki pemikiran yang terlalu _kolot_ , anggaplah begitu.

"Bo-boleh saja. Tidak apa-apa," sahut Hinata cepat. Seketika ia merasa takut saat melihat raut kesal di wajah si Uchiha. "Aku hanya ..." Hinata mulai kembali beralasan. "Rumah Uchiha 'kan jauh dari rumahku. Nanti ..."

Dulu, Hinata pernah pergi ke rumah si Uchiha bersama beberapa teman sekolahnya karena si Uchiha sakit. Hinata dan temannya datang membesuk. Walau hanya datang sekali, Hinata cukup hafal jika perjalanan ke tempat kediaman si Uchiha cukup jauh dari sekolah.

Nah, apalagi sekarang jika si Uchiha **mau** mengantar Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Tambah jauhlah jarak tempuh si Uchiha nantinya.

"Rumahmu dekat stasiun, 'kan?" Hinata mengangguk atas perkataan si Uchiha yang memotong ucapannya. "Aku bisa naik kereta."

 _Benar juga._

Hinata tidak memikirkan sampai ke tahap itu. Mungkin lupa alias tidak ingat.

.

.

Hari yang dinantikan Hinata pun tiba. Kini, usianya sudah bertambah. Ia senang mendapat pelukan hangat dan cium penuh kasih sayang dari keluarganya, juga mereka memberinya hadiah. Kendati Hinata tidak meminta dan sempat berkata 'tidak usah', tapi karena dasarnya orang tua dan adiknya senang, ya mau bagaimana lagi?

Hinata merasa sangat lengkap di hari ulang tahunnya yang keenam belas. Apalagi di hari itu turun salju, makin senanglah hatinya.

Sore hari, Hinata pergi ke minimarket membeli pensil. Saat pulang, ia bertemu dengan si Uchiha yang baru keluar dari pintu gerbang stasiun. Hinata pun memanggilnya.

Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke sebuah kedai ramen tak jauh dari stasiun, katanya ramen di sana sangat enak. Ia sudah cukup sering ke sana. Hinata pun setuju.

"Uchiha jauh-jauh kemari untuk pergi ke kedai ramen ini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Oh. Lalu kenapa?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, tetapi ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya. Kemudian meraih telapak tangan kanan Hinata dan memberikan kotak kecil yang dibungkus kertas kado dan pita ungu.

Hinata terkejut, tak pernah menyangka Sasuke akan memberinya sesuatu.

 _Apa dia tahu ulang tahunku hari ini?_

"Ini ... untuk apa?" tanya Hinata sengaja ingin mencari tahu alasan Sasuke memberinya hadiah.

"Kau ulang tahun 'kan hari ini?"

 _Tahu dari mana dia?_ Hinata masih memerhatikan kado kecil itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran ingin segera membukanya, tapi ... apa boleh?

"Kenapa dilihat saja? Itu 'kan bukan pajangan," kata Sasuke. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit jengkel. Secara tidak langsung, Sasuke meminta Hinata untuk membukanya. Pikirnya, Hinata akan mengucapkan terima kasih lalu membukanya tak sabaran.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih, ya, um ... Uchiha," ucap Hinata berterima kasih sekaligus senang.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Hinata membuka tali pita itu lalu kertas kado dan kotaknya. Hinata sudah sangat penasaran apa yang di dalamnya.

 _Eh? Kalung?_

Dikeluarkannya kalung putih berbandul huruf inisial namanya 'H' yang terukir cantik dan dihiasi permata-permata mungil.

Hinata merasa seperti sedang berada di situasi romantis ala drama romansa bersama sang kekasih yang hendak melamarnya.

 _Oh, ya ampun!_

Wajahnya mulai terasa panas memikirkan hal yang terlalu melantur jauh.

"Ini cantik sekali," katanya masih mengagumi ukiran bandulnya, senyumnya pun makin melebar. "Lho?" Hinata baru sadar kalau ada secarik kertas putih di dalam kotak itu juga. Penasaran, Hinata membukanya.

 _"Mau jadi pacarku?"_

Tiga kata itu tertulis rapi. Mata Hinata membulat saat membacanya. Jelas tahu betul siapa si penulis kata-kata manis itu. Dan ternyata, di balik kertas itu ada bandul lain yang berinisial huruf 'S'.

Maka dengan malu-malu, Hinata mengangguk menatap lembut lelaki di depannya. Katanya, "Aku mau."

Sasuke sudah yakin 101% Hinata tidak akan menolaknya. Namun wajahnya tak bisa dibohongi untuk tidak merasa bahagia luar biasa. Kendati hatinya sedang bersorak-sorai, Sasuke hanya menampilkan senyumnya yang menawan.

Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Hinata." Lalu dikecupnya dengan mesra punggung tangan Hinata.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Wajahnya makin memerah karena perlakuan super manis dari kekasihnya.

"Mau kupakaikan?" tawar Sasuke. Hinata pun mengangguk mengerti dengan maksudnya. Bandul huruf 'S' itu kemudian dipasangkan pada kalung Hinata barulah setelah itu, Sasuke memakaikannya di leher Hinata.

Gadis itu makin tersenyum melihat inisial nama mereka tergantung begitu cantik dan serasi di kalungnya.

"Aku sangat menyukainya." _Dan tak akan bosan mengaguminya,_ lanjutnya dalam hati.

Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Dan ... hari ulang tahun Hinata di usianya yang keenam belas, makin lengkap dengan suasana romansa ala drama TV favoritnya. Ia sangat bersyukur pada Sang Khalik yang memberikan cerita manis dalam kehidupan asmaranya. Hinata berharap, ia dan Sasuke akan tetap setia, kendati keduanya masih sangat muda.

Siapa tahu, Sasuke adalah jodohnya.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

Oh, yeah! Kali ini pendek aja deh. Saya suka kalo bikin Sasuke yang ga terlalu cuek bebek bengek, meski kalo cuek pun dia tetep kece! Wong, dia emang kece! Tapi kalo terlalu PD, agak gimana~ gitu. Jadi saya bikin Sasuke yang _cool_ tapi ga cuek-cuek amat, perhatian jugalah. Apalagi ama Hinata. Cihuy! Makasih lagi udah mau mampir di fic keempat ini.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


	5. MISUNDERSTANDING

**Naruto dan kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Romance & Humor**

.

Jangan sampai salah paham. Bisa-bisa kau dipermalukan sendiri oleh sifatmu itu.

.

.

 **... MISUNDERSTANDING ...**

.

.

Sasuke mendapat Jyuuken dari Hinata karena salah paham. Hei, bukankah Sasuke Uchiha itu pintar? Kenapa dia bisa salah paham?

 _Well_ , setiap orang pasti bisa melakukan kesalahan sekalipun dia manusia paling jenius di muka Bumi. Kesalahan itu wajar, sifat asli manusia turun-temurun. Akan tetapi, jika kesalahan itu karena sesuatu hal yang konyol, selain membuat malu, bisa berakibat fatal juga.

Beruntung saja kejadian yang menimpa si Ninja Populer Konoha karena ketampanannya yang patut diacungi banyak jempol para kaum perempuan, Sasuke tidak mendapatkan luka serius. Hanya perutnya yang berlapis-lapis kotak (sixpack) harus merasakan hajaran menyakitkan dari telapak tangan Hinata yang lembut sekaligus mematikan.

Kejadian itu bermula ketika Sasuke yang selama beberapa waktu ini dikenal dekat dengan Hinata, mengajak gadis Hyuuga itu makan siang bersama ke sebuah kafe baru yang menjual aneka kue dan minuman segar. Semua orang pecinta Sasuke tahu jika si Uchiha ini tidak suka makanan manis, tetapi karena gadis yang diajaknya pergi menyukai makanan manis, maka Sasuke tanpa ragu mengajaknya ke sana. Toh, dia bisa memesan sesuatu yang tidak manis, misalnya pastel tuna pedas.

Sesampainya di sana, Sasuke mengajak Hinata duduk di dekat jendela kaca dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Sejak tadi, Hinata selalu memasang wajah senyum disertai rona-rona merah di pipinya. Ah, Sasuke tidak salah memilih tempat itu sebagai tempat kencan mereka.

Aha!

Begitu seorang pramusaji memberikan menu makanannya, Sasuke memilih makanan yang sudah dipilih seperti yang dipikirkannya jauh-jauh waktu. Pastel tuna pedas. Sedangkan Hinata memesan _cinnamon rolls_ , kue manis kesukaannya. Sasuke juga sempat mengatakan pada si pramusaji untuk menambahkan mayones.

"Minumannya, Uchiha- _san_?"

"Jus tomat segar. Yang kental," Semua orang tahu itu, termasuk Hinata yang lagi-lagi menyembunyikan senyum manisnya di balik tangan. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah Sasuke tidak bisa memilih minuman lain selain jus tomat. padahal ada banyak minuman beraneka rasa di kafe itu.

Dasar maniak tomat!

Hinata sendiri memesan teh hijau hangat, karena menurutnya makanan manis akan lebih cocok dipadu dengan minuman hangat tawar. Akan terasa sangat aneh di lidahnya jika makanan manis dipadu dengan minuman manis.

Pesanan Sasuke dan Hinata datang tak lama. Keduanya langsung menikmati makanan dan minuman mereka. Itu adalah kali pertama mereka mencicipi makanan dan minuman di kafe baru tersebut. Bagi Hinata, _cinnamon rollsnya_ cukup enak. Sedang menurut Sasuke, pastel tuna pedas miliknya sedikit kelebihan garam.

 _Mungkin garam sedang murah._

Namun sejauh yang bisa dirasa lidahnya, Sasuke cukup menikmatinya. Tentu saja karena ditambah adanya Hinata di depannya. Sehingga rasa kelebihan asin garam itu bisa teratasi dengan melihat Hinata yang manis.

Suasana di tempat itu belum terlalu ramai, sehingga keduanya bisa menikmati acara makan siang bersama dengan lebih nyaman. Tidak bosannya Sasuke mencuri-curi pandang pada Hinata yang disambut senyum malu-malu dan serbuk-serbuk merah pada pipinya yang putih.

Sasuke sudah selesai dengan pastel tuna pedasnya sambil sesekali mengajak Hinata berbincang perihal hal-hal kecil yang sepele, tetapi membuatnya penasaran. Sasuke harus banyak tahu lebih mengenai Hinata jika hendak mengajaknya ke jenjang hubungan yang lebih serius. Bukan begitu?

"Sasuke mau coba?" Hinata menawarkan dengan baik hati kue _cinnamon rolls_ nya.

Tidak mau mengecewakan gadis yang disukainya, Sasuke pun mengambil satu _cinnamon rolls_ milik Hinata. Akan tetapi, ia mengambil bagian yang keliru. Dengan sengaja, Sasuke memakan _cinnamon rolls_ yang sedang dipegang Hinata dan memakannya.

"Sasuke ..." Hinata sangat malu, bukan hanya karena sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya, tetapi karena _cinnamon rolls_ itu sudah digigitnya! Hinata panik sendiri dalam batin perihal itu, sebab apa yang baru saja terjadi adalah ciuman secara tidak langsung antara dirinya dengan Sasuke! Hinata tidak pernah membayangkan kejadian itu.

Dan sialnya, setelah Sasuke selesai memakan kue manis lengket itu, lidahnya ikut mengetes jantung Hinata. Sasuke menjilati jemari Hinata yang berlumur sirup _maple_ dari _cinnamon rolls_.

Hangat.

Bukan hanya pada jemarinya yang merasakan sensasi itu, tetapi juga sampai ke wajah Hinata. Mukanya makin memerah. Demi Kodok Jiraiya si Kakek Mesum, kalau saja kala itu sedang ramai pelanggan, Hinata yakin bisa pingsan saat itu juga.

"Enak," kata Sasuke setelah ia selesai membersihkan jemari tangan Hinata.

Beruntunglah Sasuke karena dia merupakan lelaki yang juga mulai disukai Hinata, jika tidak, maka Sasuke bisa dijuluki si Bibir Tebal akibat tamparan mematikan dari Hinata.

Ya, Sasuke masih beruntung kali itu.

Jantung Hinata masih berdebar-debar dengan liarnya sampai ia harus memeganginya takut jantungnya keluar seenaknya seperti tingkah Sasuke.

Oo ow ...

Kepalanya menunduk dalam saking malunya jika harus bertemu mata dengan Sasuke. Siapa yang tidak akan malu akibat kejadian semacam itu? Lagi pula, Hinata 'kan gadis polos yang belum pernah mendapat kontak fisik intens dari lelaki, apalagi lelaki yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini.

Setelah beberapa saat, jantung Hinata mulai berdetak kembali normal. Keadaannya sudah tidak secanggung tadi. Wajahnya pun sudah tidak terlalu merah.

"Setelah ini mau ke mana?" tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan lagi. Dia ingin kencan mereka bisa berlangsung lebih lama dan manis. Seperti Hinata.

"Te-terserah Sasuke saja," jawab Hinata yang masih gugup jika berbicara.

"Baiklah," sahut Sasuke. Mungkin setelah ini mereka bisa mencari tempat yang menyenangkan sambil berjalan beriringan. Ke mana pun tak masalah bagi Sasuke, selama mereka bisa bersama berdua.

Sasuke mengiring Hinata menuju ke kasir untuk membayar. Sebagai lelaki yang berbudi baik, Sasuke membebankan biaya makan pada dirinya.

Hinata tersenyum lembut menerima kebaikan tulus Sasuke.

"Ahem," si kasir wanita tersenyum malu-malu pada Sasuke di balik tangannya. Sasuke tidak memedulikannya dan langsung menarik tangan Hinata menuju keluar.

Begitu mereka sampai di depan pintu, Hinata menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Sasuke," panggil Hinata pelan.

"Hm, ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya, sesekali melirik malu-malu. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata yang seperti itu sangat menggemaskan. Pipinya kembali menampilkan rona merah jambu. Hinata itu seperti kue mochi hangat yang paling enak dinikmati di musim dingin menjelang musim semi.

Masih tak memandang wajah Sasuke di depannya, Hinata menunjuk-nunjuk bibir dengan telunjuknya.

Sasuke menaikkan sedikit alisnya belum mengerti. Namun tiga detik kemudian, Sasuke segera mengerti maksud tindakan kecil Hinata. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang seperti genderang perang. Sasuke mengerti dan sadar jika Hinata pun menyukai dirinya. Selama masa pendekatan mereka, Sasukelah orang yang selalu berinisiatif dalam bertindak lebih berani. Hanya kali ini, Sasuke cukup dikejutkan dengan sikap Hinata yang tidak pernah diprediksinya.

Hinata menunjukkan ketertarikan dan keberaniannya dengan cara yang sangat menggemaskan, meskipun Sasuke juga yang harus mengambil langkah pertama.

Maka, meski sedikit ragu tetapi tak mampu menolak, Sasuke mulai menundukkan kepala agar tingginya sama dengan Hinata dan ... Dor, beraksi!

Sasuke segera menutup kedua matanya begitu bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Bibir Hinata amat lembut, tepat seperti perkiraannya. Hinata itu seperti kue mochi. Lembut dan kenyal.

Aha!

Penasaran dengan rasanya, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya di bibir bawah Hinata. Ada rasa manis yang tersisa dari sirup _maple_ dan teh hijau yang dinikmati Hinata tadi. Gemas dengan teksturnya, Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Hinata dan ...

"Aww!"

Sasuke pun merintih sakit dengan punggung tersungkur beberapa meter dari Hinata. Awalnya, Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya karena terjadi begitu cepat, hingga saat Sasuke mulai merasakan perutnya kram seperti kena hantaman jurus Jyuuken.

 _Jyuuken?_

Dan itu baru saja diterima Sasuke.

Sasuke bersyukur karena ia masih bisa merasakan jantungnya. Jika saja Hinata menghajarnya dengan jyuuken di dada kiri, bisa-bisa jantungnya berhenti. Atau, akan lebih parah lagi jika jyuuken itu mengenai bawah perutnya. Generasi Uchiha bisa terhenti sampai Sasuke saja sebab ia sebagai penerus terakhirnya tak bisa memberikan keturunan. Beruntung, ya, beruntung Hinata tidak melepaskan telapak tangannya yang mematikan pada dua titik rawan itu.

Sasuke menanyakan kenapa Hinata menghajarnya dengan jyuuken. Lalu Hinata menjawab karena Sasuke menciumnya tiba-tiba, padahal maksud Hinata menunjuk bibirnya karena ada **noda mayones** di bibir Sasuke.

Benar. Maksud Hinata menunjuk bibirnya sendiri hanyalah **isyarat** pada Sasuke agar Sasuke sadar ada sesuatu pada bibirnya, **bibir Sasuke** , **BUKAN** bibir Hinata, dan **bukan** meminta dicium di tempat terbuka! Ingat, Hinata itu pemalu sejak dulu. Mustahil Hinata meminta hal intens semacam itu ditampilkan di khalayak umum. Dulu, ia dikenal tukang pingsan jika sudah gugup. Hanya sekarang, berhubung dirinya sudah cukup dewasa dan cukup kuat mental, maka jika dirinya merasa gugup luar biasa—seperti tadi—refleks, Hinata melepaskan telapak tangannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan diri.

Jadi, maaf saja jika Sasuke harus kena hantaman jyuuken darinya.

Pelajaran yang bisa didapat Sasuke dari kejadian tadi adalah jangan sampai ia salah paham lagi, jika sampai terulang, bukan tidak mungkin Hinata menghantamnya di titik yang salah.

Hanya, keberuntungannya selain Sasuke masih hidup, bisa-bisanya ia menikmati adegan nakalnya tadi.

Enak, ya jadi seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang meskipun sudah salah paham masih bisa menikmati kesalahpahamannya.

 _Lucky Bastard!_

 _._

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

Cukuplah **Every Part** ampe 5 chapter aja. Saya bukan orang yang bisa bikin banyak chapter. Ini aja ampe terbengkalai cukup lama. Nah, saya juga masih punya utang fic. Maaf lama ya, inspirasinya masih saya kelola nih. Saya perlu banyak bertapa dulu biar dapet yang maknyus, saya cenderung pengen bikin yg terbaik buat pembaca. Hihi... bukan sombong, ya.

Terima kasih buat yg nunggu kelanjutan Every Part. Silakan mampir baca di fic saya yg lain.

Salam manis dan terima kasih,

.

 **Bernadette Dei**


End file.
